


The Past's Future

by Misker



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad ass bitch... sometimes, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcave, Batfamily Feels, Boss ass bitch of a sister, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dark and broody, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Drama, Edit in the future cuz im lazy, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Future, Irony, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Little assholes, Lots of sarcasm, No highschool drama, OC, Protective Bruce, Protective Siblings, Romance, Sarcasm, Spandex Patrole, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Vigilante Justice, Visions, Wayne Manor, Yum, justice league - Freeform, okay im done, protective older sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misker/pseuds/Misker
Summary: What if Dick Grayson wasn't the first child Bruce took care of...What if Bruce had a Daughter with a one night stand, but only finding out about her years later. Wanna find out more, you gotta read the story!





	1. The first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bat Family is well known throughout the world as a dangerous justice family that you should never cross.
> 
> Batman = Bruce Wayne
> 
> First Robin/Nightwing = Richard John Grayson(Dick)
> 
> Second Robin/Red Hood = Jason Peter Todd(Jay)
> 
> Third Robin/Red Robin = Timothy Jackson Drake(Tim/Timmy)
> 
> Fourth and current Robin = Damian Wayne/Damian al Ghul(Dami)
> 
> The Batdog = Ace
> 
> However, there is one family member that is not accounted for, simply because she is not a hero as she is the only “normal” child in the family…
> 
> Or so everyone thought…

**Third person Pov.**

 

The one and only Batman were sitting in his oh so comfy chair in the Batcave looking at an unopened envelope in his hands still unsure if he should open it or not. Of course, he had already scanned it to make sure that there was nothing lethal in it.

 

However, the thing that stopped him from opening it was the fact that it was from a woman called Annalisa Tessa Bianchi. He didn't know her so well personally, after all, he had only spent one night with her and they both agreed that it would be the first and last time they would see each other it had only been a one night stand. However here he was holding a letter from her, in hinge sight, it was very strange as well since usually people would send an email or a text but never a physical envelope.

 

However, since it was an envelope it must be important. But Bruce was broken out of his trance when the household butler Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth came down the elevator with a silver platter with a cup of tea and some small homemade cookies to accompany the tea.

He walked over to Bruce and sat the platter down on the table in front of him. Bruce let out a tired sigh and rubbed his temple.

 

“I don't know if I should open it, Alfred, it's too suspicious”

 

Alfred looked at his master and friend.

 

“I would advise you to open it, sir, if you live your whole life afraid of the smallest things you never truly live. And by the looks of it, it's probably very important sir”

 

He answered his thirty-year-old master. Alfred took the silver platter back and stood beside the young adult as he slowly opened the envelope and took the letter out and started to read it. As he slowly read the letter his eyes became wide and his mouth a gab and as he had read the end but just to make sure he understood what it said and meant he read it again just to be sure. After he had read it a second time he closed his mouth and slowly put the letter down from his face, still with wide eyes. He then laid his head in his hands and closed his eyes with the letter in his lap.

 

“If I may ask sir, what did the letter say?”

 

Asked the butler pulling his master out of his trance as he stood up and gave the letter to Alfred and continued to walk over to the giant computer and started typing furiously. Alfred stood there with the letter in hand as he stared at his friend/“son” in confusion, but he looked at the letter and started to read what it said.

 

_Hello Bruce._

 

_I honestly didn't know how to start this letter or if you even remember me, I won't blame you if you don't, after all, it was so long ago but I think it's time I told you what happened those 6 years ago. I know that we said that the night would be the first and last time we talked together but something important happened that I've kept for myself for too long, and you deserve to know the truth._

 

_A couple of weeks after our late night of “fun” in your room I started to get sick and throw up. I'm sure you know where this is going but I will say it anyways, I was pregnant with your child. And I knew it was yours since I had no intercourse with anyone else after you. After I found out I was pregnant I freaked out, I didn't know what to do after all I was a struggling young adult with a job that only paid enough for me to have a small one-room apartment how was i ever suppose to take care of a child, of course there was the option of an abortion but… I could never do that to an infant who hasn't even seen the moon before, I could never take the life of such a precious little light._

 

_So I decided to keep the baby, it turned out to be a healthy little baby girl. She is absolutely beautiful and her smile shines brighter than the sun and she got even more precious the more she grew. At her fourth birthday, she was shining as bright as the moon shining in the dark and cold night. I thought about contacting you and telling you about her but, I didn't know if you would care so I decided against it, but the thought was always in the back of my mind. She is healthy and very smart for a girl so young, she started to talk almost perfectly when she was one year old and started to walk when she was one and a half she even started to learn to read when she was 3 years old and she loves it, she's also very calm and collective and very mature for her age even though she is so young._

 

_I know you don't trust me and I never expect you too but if you doubt that she is your you can take a blood test and check, but I swear on my life and my family's graves that I am telling you the truth. There is a little USB in the envelope on it there are pictures and videos from all of her birthdays and special occasions like her first steps and such. It's your choice if you watch it or not but just know that you can contact me if you want to get in contact with her and get to know her, it's your choice._

 

_Love,_

_ Annalisa Tessa  _ _ Bianchi _ _._

 

The elder man stared wide-eyed at the letter in his hands as he looked up Bruce who was still furiously typing on the computer. Alfred closed his eyes and let out a sigh while silently folding the letter and putting it back in its envelope and closing it. Alfred looked back at Bruce who was so concentrated that he had totally forgotten the elder man in the room/cave with him.

 

“Sir”

 

He said but Bruce still did not react so he said it a little louder.

 

“Sir!”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Master Bruce!”

 

Finally, he turned around and faced the elder man with a look of surprise. You could clearly see that he was scared since he was shaking, the very well know 30-year-old vigilante who has been fighting crime and throwing super villains and crazy psychos to prison for five years just found out he had a daughter for the past 11 years that he hadn't know even existed and knew nothing about of course he was scared and angry and yet he was also confused but most of all he was scared. Alfred could clearly see that in his eyes.

 

“I understand that you are shocked and scared but please sit down sir and calm your mind”

 

Bruce let out a long sigh but did as the butler asked and sat down in the comfortable chair again, leaning as far back in it as he could and ran his hands over his face into his hair. Alfred being the good and caring friend/father figure that he was put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and said in a soft but firm tone.

 

“Master Bruce I would suggest that you find Miss Lucy and get the blood test made just to be sure”

 

Bruce stayed silent for a bit and then sat back normally in the chair and let a sad smile form on his lips.

 

“As always Alfred you are right”

 

Alfred let out a small chuckle and gave Bruce the envelope back and continued to take the elevator upstairs to get dinner ready. Bruce sat in silence for a while before beginning to type on the computer again searching for any clues as to where Lucy was. However, when he found her file he was shocked to see what it said:

**Name:** Annalisa Tessa  Bianchi

**Age:** 22

**Gender:** Female

**Birthdate(+year):** 19**

**Birth Country:** Italy(Rome)

**Blood Type:** A+

**Mother's Name:** Livia  Bianchi (Deceased)

**Father's Name:**  Gherardo Vito  Bianchi (Deceased)

**Siblings Name(s):** None

**Other Family:** Alexis Vita Bianchi (Daughter)

**Death Day:** 7th **-** October **-** 20**

 

Bruce was shocked beyond belief, he couldn't believe his eyes. But if she has been dead for 11 years that means that the letter isn't 6 years old it's 11 years old. However, even though he was shocked there was one question that plagued his mind…

 

What happened to their daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy and please comment/review what you think about it. I hope all of you had a great day or night wherever you are in the world.
> 
> Misker Out.


	2. Why Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Alex!

**Bruce’s Pov.**

 

I was sitting at the dinner table but I had not even slightly thoughted my food. How could I eat with everything going on right now? I still couldn't believe she was dead, it said that she had been murdered by an ex-boyfriend who was mentally unstable. She apparently died right in front of her no, our daughter Alexis and after that Alexis apparently called the police, which in turn came right on time to arrest the killer. Normally I would never believe that I had a daughter but there are the facts that you have to look at, for one she does have a few of my facial features and secondly the time period matches up. However, I still couldn’t be 100% sure until I get a DNA test done.

 

I still couldn't believe I might have a daughter. I took my phone out and opened Alexis's Profile and read everything again.

 

**Name:** Alexis Luna Heartfilia

**Age:** 11

**Gender:** Female

**Birthdate(+year):** 21-December-20**

**Birth Country:** California- U.S.A(Sacramento)

**Blood Type:** AB

**Mother's Name:** Lucy Hope Heartfilia(Deceased)

**Father's Name:** Unknown

**Siblings Name(s):** None

**Other Family:** None

 

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Gray with a hint of Blue

**Skin Tone:** Fair

**Body Shape:** Very thin

**Weight:** 18.8 lb (8.5 kg)

**Height:** 28.7" (72.8 cm)

 

**Current Living Conditions:** Orphanage(Beechbrook) in Akron (Ohio)

**Current School:** Akron Public School (Ohio)

**Previous Foster Homes:** 6 and counting

**Previous Adoption:** 1(Family Deceased)

**Adoption Interviews:** 12

 

**Personality Report:** _Alexis(or Alex as she prefers to be called) is a very quiet girl, she's often by herself reading or writing. She's a very lone wolf type of child which is very concerning all though with the past that she has it's not uncommon. She also has very keen observation skills for her age and quite frankly she's a child genius, she's shown signs of being very mature for her age which is yet another reason why she doesn't like to be around children her age. We are considering taking an IQ test on her to make sure that she gets the right help and support that she needs. It has also come to our attention that she was being bullied at school, we have tried our best to make sure that it doesn't happen again however we can not be certain, which_ _is also why we are trying to find a new school to relocate her too._

 

I had read the whole file over and over again and I still couldn't believe I could have a daughter. Apparently, after Lucy was murdered Alexis or Alex was sent into the system and ended up in an orphanage in Akron, Ohio. She had been in the system ever since then, thrown around from one foster family to another, and one was worse than the other. She had been beaten and abused in 2 out of the 6 foster families and another tried to make her take drugs. What was scarier than the list of different reasons why she was taken out of a foster home, was her medical recorded. It was horrifying to look at.

 

I felt extremely guilty I mean if I had only known that she was my daughter she would never have to go through those horrible things that no child should ever go through, however here I was saving lives and stopping criminals but the one crime that I could have stopped, the one life I could have saved without being Batman, I didn't.

 

But no more, she would never have to suffer like that, EVER again I would make sure of that. I stood up from the chair and almost sprinted to my office. I sat down at my desk and began furiously typing, and then I finally found it. The phone number to the Orphanage Beechbrook in Akron Ohio.

* * *

  **Time Skip.**

* * *

 

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

It was a normal day for me. Wake up, take a shower, put my clothes on, go down and get breakfast with the others, go to school, get home, do some activities that Miss Tucker had planned out, get dinner, go to bed and stay up late and read. But in the middle of my English class, something strange happened…

 

“Would Alexis Heartfilia come the principal's office please”

 

I looked up at the intercom and when I looked back down at my desk as I felt everyone in the class looking at me. I stood up from my seat and started making my way to the classroom door as I felt everyone's eyes still following me, and then the whispers and the rumors began. I knew that this was gonna bite me in the ass in my future, but I have enough problems to worry about as it is, altho you might think that I'm worried that I'm in trouble but the truth is that I'm not worried at all, after all, I'm a perfect student with amazing grades and all of my teachers like me. I admit that I can be a very sassy, sarcastic and a bit ironic but other than that I am the perfect student. Which is probably why the other students hate me so much, after all, I'm better in any class then any of the other students and the teachers adore me, every single student hates me I mean even the nerds and geeks hate me. But I don't need them anyway, I like being alone it gives me more time to think over the past.

 

When I finally stood in front of the door to the principal's office I took in a deep breath and opened the door and stepped in on the red fluffy carpet that was all over the floor in the office. I was beyond shocked when I saw Miss Tucker standing talking with the principal. Now I mentioned Miss Tucker before her full name is actually Susan Marie Tucker, everyone just calls her Miss Tucker out of respect and because even though we know her very well it still feels weird calling her Susan and even weirder if you called her Marie. As you could have guessed she works at the openage that i live in, she's actually the daughter of the owner of the openage. She is really nice but can be very stern and scary if you cross her, she's always been sort of a mother for me so yes we have a good relationship. Mostly because I'm the quiet, calm and smart child that never really gets in trouble, and because of that I help take care of the kids that are smaller than me. Believe it or not, even though those that are older than me or the same age as me don't really like me, the younger kids love me, and yeah I like to be alone, but it's nice to have someone to care for.

 

“Please come on in Alex”

 

Said, principal Mitch. Principal Mitch is a nice man, unlike a lot of other principals he actually listens to the students and what they have to say, he's also great to talk to if you have problems or you are mentally unstable. Even tho we do have a counselor (if you can even call her that) she's very, very harsh and doesn't help the students that come to her for help, to be honest, I think she makes it worse, her name is Penelope Spectra she also has an assistant named Bertrand. **(AN: If you get that reference you Sir/Miss are awesome!)** Let's just say that the only reason she's still around and hasn't been fired is that she's the mayor's niece and principal Mitch would get on the bad side of the mayor if he fired her. Anyway, I looked at them with a raised brow as I walked across the red fluffy carpet and asked the question that wrecked my mind.

 

“Why am I here and why is Miss Tucker here?”

 

I asked in a curious voice, with my brow still raised

 

“Well it seems that something very important has come up which is why Miss Tucker here has come to take you home”

 

He said with a smile as always. I looked up at Miss Tucker and then back at principal Mitch, and I had already realized that this was serious because unless it was direr serious I would never have been taken out of class. I just nodded and Miss Tucker walked over to the door with me following behind her like a lost puppy.

 

“Goodbye and have a great day both of you”

 

Principal Mitch said as he waved a little to us.

 

“Goodbye Mr. Mitch”

 

“Bye Principal Mitch”

 

Me and Miss Tucker said our goodbyes as well and walked out. After a while of driving, I finally asked.

 

“What happened?”

 

Miss Tucker looked over at me and smiled before looking back at the road in front of her and said in a happy and very optimistic tone.

 

“We got a call early this morning after you went to school, from a man, a very well know man who claimed that he was your biological father. At first, it seemed ridiculous however he had lodes of evidence that what he said was true which is why we are going to take a DNA test but before that can happen we need your consent”

 

I was shell-shocked. They got a call from my biological father, I had all these unanswered questions running in my mind, who was he, why does he just want contact with me now, why hasn't he contacted me before.

 

“Wha...what”

 

Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. However, before I could really form a real sentence, Miss Tucker pulled the car over and parked at a resting stop nearby. She stopped the car and turned and looked at me with kind eyes and a soft smile and gently took my hands in hers and said.

 

“I know you have questions and I'm sure you're confused and maybe even angry, but I've known you for a long, long time and I know that you like knowing what's gonna happen next and know any possible outcomes. However just this one time I ask you to take a leap of faith. I know it's hard and that it's scary to not know the future but sometimes it's for the best. So I ask of you to at least try and have hope and trust fate or destiny enough to take that leap, for me and for the possibility that he is your real father”

 

That… was some speech, and now the only reason that was on my mind was, how in the hell could I ever say no when she made a speech like that. I even already knew the answer to my question, and the answer was I couldn't say no, because I knew she was right and I knew that this was an amazing opportunity for me. So naturally, I could never say no so I of course said-

 

“Ok, I will give them the blood need for the test”

 

She let out a relieved sigh and squeezed my hands. She then let go and took out her phone and texted someone and then turned back to the front of the car and took the steering wheel and started the car again. And with a happy smile, she said.

 

“Off to the hospital then”

 

I let out a small giggle and looked back at the road in front of us.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hospital!

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

After a while of driving, we stopped at a red light and Miss Tucker was humming a little melody as the light turned green and we began driving again when all of a sudden we heard a honking horn and we looked to the side just in time to see a giant red truck drive into us. Everything went so quickly I didn't even have time to look at Miss Tucker everything just blurred and all the voices I heard were not understandable, it was like everyone was talking in a slower and different language. And then everything went black…

 

I was woken up a little later(but I still had closed eye)by a voice of a man. He was yelling to someone, no wait he was calling for me and Miss Tucker… MISS TUCKER!!

 

I forced my eyes open and looked around. Everything was in pieces, the front window was shattered as well as the 2 side windows leaving broken glass everywhere. I was snapped out of my train of thought by something running down my face, I couldn't see what it was but it was definitely a liquid and I knew the moment I felt it that it was blood. I looked over to my side to see Miss. Tucker laying in a very unnatural position. I eminently tried to move to see if she was still alive, but since I still had the seatbelt on and I was stuck between the car seat and the airbag that had popped out when we crashed I would take all my energy to get over to where she was. So that's what I did, I managed to gather up all the energy I could gather and crawl my way over to her, I used a shard of glass and held it in front of her mouth only to see that the glass fogged over.

 

Thank god, she was still breathing, but by the looks of how her neck and back was twisted it wouldn't be long before she would die, it was even a miracle that she was still alive. I, however, couldn't stay awake any longer, I had used up all of my energy getting the glass and slowly I closed my eyes hoping that the ambulance would be here soon.

 

**Third person Pov.**

 

There was lots of people gathered around the car wreck, looking shocked and already gossiping about what just happened. The 2 ambulances finally came, shortly followed by 2 police cars and a firetruck who all immediately got to work. The police made everyone back away or leave completely and the firefighters investigated to see if the car was leaking fuel or if there was a hidden fire. When the firefighters finally said that it was safe they got the two people out of the car wreck and to the hospital.

 

When the 2 people were brought out of the car wreck people gasped when they saw a child being carried out, bleeding with cuts and bruises all over and a leg which was clearly broken. It truly horrible…

 

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

I could hear people yelling, I weakly opened my eyes and was immediately met with a bright light, I closed my eyes again and opened them a little and finally saw clearly. I saw a couple of people around me, it was clearly a doctor and a few nurses.

 

“Don't worry you're gonna be alright”

 

A nurse with light brown hair said. I didn't really believe her, but right now I couldn't care less. My eyes suddenly felt so very heavy, I just wanted to sleep, slowly my eyes closed and all of a sudden there was silence. I couldn't hear or see anything, it felt so peaceful.

 

**Bruce’s Pov.**

 

I was in the hospital room reading a book, Alfred brought me when he was here. I heard a little grunt, I looked over at the hospital bed on the other side of the small room where Alex was lying in her hospital bed hooked up to an IV tube, covered in bandages. I sighed and thought back to where they told me what happened to her.

 

* * *

**Flashback~**

* * *

 

 

I was in my study waiting for an answer from Susan Tucker. I was writing some reports for Wayne Enterprise. I let out a sigh before and leaned back in my chair and ran my hand through my hair as I looked down at my personal phone, still waiting in anticipation for Susan Tucker to call me back. But I was snapped out of my thought as Alfred knocked on the door.

 

“Yes”

 

I just replied, he opened the door and stood in the doorway with a phone in his right hand, covering the answering end with his left hand.

 

“I apologize for interrupting but I'm afraid it's for you, and they say that it's rather urgent”

 

_ ‘What is it now’ _

 

I stood up and walked over to Alfred and took the phone and answered it.

 

“Hello”

 

I said I heard the person on the other end of the phone breath out. They finally answered after a moment of silence.

 

“Hello, is this Bruce Wayne”

 

Said an unfamiliar voice.

 

“Yes, who is this and how did you get this number?”

 

“Ah yes my name is Steven Wilde I'm calling on the behalf of Susan Tucker”

 

This only raised more questions, but the one I was concerned about was what made Susan unable to contact me?

 

“What is this about?”

 

“Ah! well, you see Miss. Tucker and a young girl named Alexis Luna Heartfilia were in a terrible car crash a few hours ago and are now in the hospital. Luckily none of them are in critical condition, but they are in pretty bad shape. As for how I got your number well, Miss. Tucker contacted someone a few minutes before the crash about a DNA test that would be done with Alexis Luna Heartfilia and you to see if you were related in any way”

 

I stopped listening after he said car crash. I ran down the halls of the manor with the phone still in hand, I hurried down to the Bat-cave and immediately went over to the computer and tried to track down where this crash happened.

 

“I understand that this comes as quite a shock but I can ensure you that Miss. Tucker and Alexis are in good hands at the hospital and that you are allowed to visit them… hello?... are you still there Mr. Wayne…hello?”

 

It happened in a town called “Sandstone” that was a few miles from Gotham.

 

“I'm sorry I'm just very shocked, can you tell me what hospital they are in?”

 

“Yes, of course, they are in Sandstone Emergency Hospital”

 

“Thank you very much for contacting me. Have a good day”

 

I said as I ended the call and made my way up to the mansion's main floor again. I quickly walked towards the front door but was stopped by Alfred who had my coat and the keys to my  Mercedes Benz Maybach Exelero I smiled,

 

“Thanks, Alfred”

 

I said as I took my coat and keys and hurried out the door. I'm pretty sure I broke the speed limit but that didn't matter, what mattered was that my daughter was in the hospital and I wasn't there by her side. when I arrived at the hospital I hurried up to the front desk.

 

“Hello I'm Bruce Wayne I'm here to see Alexis Heartfilia”

 

The woman looked up and nodded and looked back at the computer typing something in and then looking back at me

 

“I'm afraid she's in surgery right now, but if you would like to wait the waiting room is right at the end of that hallway in the first big room to the left”

 

She said in a soft voice as she pointed down a hallway as she smiled sadly at me. I just said a quick thank you as I walked down the hallway and sat down in the waiting room. Time went by, first, it was 30 minutes then an hour then 2 hours and then finally a doctor came to the waiting room.

 

“Excuse me, Bruce Wayne the surgery is done”

 

I quickly stood up

 

“Don't worry it was a success, she's gonna be fine she just needs to get some rest”

 

I gave a sigh of relief

 

“Thank you, thank you so much”

 

I said. It's weird you know, I didn't even know if she was really my daughter but I just felt as if I had to protect her with my life.

 

“-ayne… Mr. Wayne are you there”

 

“Oh sorry i guess I just got lost in thought, what were you saying”

 

He just smiled but you could see in his eyes that the smile was clearly fake and that he was annoyed by the fact that I didn't listen or hear him the first time.

 

“As i was saying, since we got confirmation from Alexis that we were allowed to take DNA test, we did and the results came back a little while ago. I assume you would like to hear them”

 

I didn't really know how to react or what to say. But I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

 

“Yes of course”

 

“Well it's a match, you are indeed Alexis’s Heartfilia’s father”

 

He said as he gave me the documents. I took them and looked through them, and everything was right, I was really her father… I was a dad. It was wired to finally know for sure that I was actually someone's father.

 

* * *

 

**End of Flashback~**

* * *

 

I gave out a sad smile as I turned my attention back to the book. After I got the news I called Alfred and told him everything and that I would be staying here until she woke up so he came by and brought some things he knew I would need. Alfred was also very shocked at the news about me being a father, but he took it well and joked that now I should be more responsible. But even tho he meant it as a joke you could clearly see that he meant what he said.

 

I was again snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her moving around as her eyes started to open. I put the book down and asked

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

She shot up in the bed but immediately regretted it

 

“Ow!”

 

I walked over and helped her lay down again slowly but safely. She looked me over as if she was scanning me for weapons or something until she finally met my eyes and asked…

 

“So…can you by any chance get me a bacon cheeseburger?”


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shes walking... somewhat walking.

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

I woke up to a beeping noise when I opened my eyes I was once again blinded by the light of a ceiling lamp. I slowly looked around the room, I was clearly in a hospital room hooked up to an Iv. I tried to move my hand but stopped immediately after I found out that it was a very bad decision since it hurt like hell.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

I impatiently forgot that it hurt to move my body, and shot up in a sitting position but I instantly regretted doing that because everything started to hurt like fucking hell.

 

“Ow!”

 

The person who had asked me walked over and helped me lie down again, I found out that the person who helped me was a man probably mid-twenties or the early thirties man with black hair and ice cold blue eyes, after scanning him for weapons I decided that he was somewhat “safe”. That's when I realized how fucking hungry I was, it felt like I was starving. So of course, I asked-

 

“So…can you by any chance to get me a bacon cheeseburger?”

 

I don't think he expected me to ask that since he looked a little shocked at the request, but nonetheless he smirked.

 

“I'll ask Alfred to it up”

 

Well, I don't know who the fuck Alfred is but, yay I was getting my burger. But now came the real questions. Why was I in the hospital, how did I end up in the hospital and the most important question, who the hell was this strange man in my hospital? But before I could ask any of the questions a nurse and a doctor came in to check up on me. The doctor smiled and gave a quick nod to the strange man, and walked over to the right side of the hospital bed.

 

“So how are you feeling Alexis?”

 

“Just Alex, and since you asked. I feel like someone decided to run me over with a monster truck. But I know for a fact that didn't happen, so what the hell did happen?”

 

The doctor looked at the nurse who was writing what I just said down on a notepad.

 

“You don't remember”

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“If i did I wouldn't be asking you now would i”

 

I hope he didn't take to much offense, but by his facial expression, he luckily didn't. He just smiled and nodded.

 

“Right, right. Well I'm sorry to say that you were in a car crash”

 

I was shocked at first but then it all came back to me. Me and Miss.Tucker on our way to the hospital, and then the truck crashing into us... Susan!

 

“Is Susan alright!”

 

I quickly and worriedly asked I mean the woman has been like a mother to me since I was younger, so of course, I was worried.

 

“Don't worry Miss. Tucker is alright”

 

I let up a breath of relief, and I realized that I was shaking. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see I was the strange man, he just gave me a sad smile. And I couldn't help but give him a small smile as well, it may seem strange but I felt like I could really trust this man, but I just didn't know why.

 

“You, however, took most of the impact, and I'm sorry to say that your legs are in an unstable condition, meaning that yes you can still walk but it's gonna be harder than before the accident. But I'm afraid that running and jumping is near impossible. But if you work on training your muscles I'm sure it will be easier”

 

My sight fell to the floor. I was shocked, I simply couldn't believe it, I felt the strange man's grip tightened on my shoulder as if saying “it's gonna be ok”. But I knew my life was gonna change, I just didn't know if it was gonna change for the better or for the worse.

 

“You will need to stay here for 2-3 days just so we can monitor your condition and make sure that your gonna be ok, I'll send up a wheelchair for now, just until you get your strength back”

 

I gave a quick nod, still not looking up from the floor. I could hear the nurse and doctor going out of the room, leaving me and the strange man alone again.

 

“It's gonna be ok, I promise”

 

He said, and I actually believed him.

 

* * *

**Timeskip.**

* * *

 

 

It's been two weeks since I woke up. Ever since then I've been training my leg muscles, it's still very difficult for me to run and jump but at least I can walk normally, however, I still stumble sometimes. The strange man has come to visit me every day and helps me train and talks to me, I found out that his name I actually Bruce Wayne, yeah The Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy, he had apparently also been paying my hospital bills, why? i had no idea. At first i had so many questions like, why in the world would he be visiting me. But i quickly learned that my questions would not be answered, or at least not that easily. I also meet his butler, Alfred since he was so nice to come with my bacon cheeseburger. I also visited Miss. Tucker, luckily she's fine, she only had a few broken bones and a little concoction. She was released from the hospital three days ago (apparently she also had some very important paperwork to do). Me, however, I was not gonna be released for another week, which was annoying as all hell.

 

Right now I was in the same hospital room that I've been in for the past 14 days after a certain amount of time in an all-white room you began to hate the color white. I was sitting on the bed looking out the window, down on the street that was filled with people. I was not really paying attention to them or anything for that matter since I was in my own mind palace. I was going through the few memories I had of my mom.

 

* * *

  **Memory: 5 years ago.**

* * *

 

 

_“Mommy! Mommy! look what I found!”_

 

_I yelled excitedly showing my mom the pretty flower I found. She was sitting on the_ _terrace_ _drinking tea and reading a book called “Breath of light”. She looked down and smiled at me._

 

_“It's lovely, bubble. Why don't we put it in a vase”_

 

_Bubble was a nickname she gave me, she said it was because I was a bubble full of surprises. We walked inside and filled a little vase with water and put the flower in it and then she put it on the table._

 

_“Mommy, what's your favorite flower?”_

 

_“Hmm… I would have to say that it would be...You!”_

 

_She said as she attacked me on the soft grass and began tickling me. I almost couldn't breathe, because I was laughing too much and too hard. However, the memory shifted and changed the sky turning it black and my mom disappeared._

 

_“Mommy?”_

 

_I said almost whispered worriedly_

 

_“Mommy where did you go!”_

 

_I yelled out. Then a lightning bolt struck down nearby, giving a really loud bang scaring me and I ran inside, but that's when I heard a scream. That scream clearly came from my mom, I ran down to the hallway leading up to my mom's bedroom. The door was a little bit open, as I was making my way towards it the screaming stopped, I was almost at the door and I could hear heavy breathing. I slowly peeked inside the room, only to see my mom's headless corpses lying motionless on the ground, with blood everywhere. Over her corpses, there was a man standing with an ax in one hand and my mom's head in the other hand. I put my hands over my mouth holding in a scream as tears rolled down my face, I took a step back but I accidentally bumped the door making it squeak. The man's face quickly wiped around and his eyes locked with mine as I saw a horrifying smile spreading on his lips._

 

_“You're next!”_

 

_He said as he jumped towards me._

 

* * *

**End of memory.**

* * *

 

 

I was brought back to reality when I heard the door open. It was Bruce, I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

 

“Oh, hi Bruce”

 

He smiled at me.

 

“Good Morning Alex, where you expecting someone else?”

 

“No, sorry i guess I was just too deep in a memory”

 

“I see. I bought some ice cream”

 

He said as he pulled a “Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie” out of a little plastic bag. I felt my eyes widen as I almost drooled, I almost forgot about the memory… almost. He smiled and walked over and gave it to me as well as a spoon. The nurses would never in their right minds let me eat this. When Alfred came with the Burger he apparently had to sneak it past the nurses, to say that he didn't like doing it would be an understatement.

 

“You know I mildly concerned that you and Alfred are ninjas because the nurses don't miss anything”

 

“Well you're not completely wrong”

 

He said with a small chuckle. I just laugh it off thinking it was a joke, but deep inside I suspected that it wasn't meant as a joke.


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title of the chapter if pretty explanatory in itself.

**Bruce’s Pov.**

 

I was sitting on a rooftop across from the hospital. Alex was gonna be released tomorrow and I had officially adopted her, when she is released she's gonna move into the mansion (she just doesn't know it yet). Alfred was already getting her room ready right now, I still hadn't told her that I was her biological father. Even tho I've fought horrifying and murderous villains like the Joker, Bane and Poison Ivy and more, yet I'm still too scared to tell her that I'm her father, after all, she must think that I abandoned or didn't want her, since she told me that her mother never told her what happened or why I or in other words her father wasn't around. I let out a sigh as I saw the bat-signal in the sky. I jumped down from the rooftop ready to do my nightly job.

 

* * *

**TimeSkip** **~**

* * *

 

It was 4:00 Am in the morning when I got back, I was finally done for the night. Apparently, there had been a breakout at Arkham which is why commissioner Gordon had sent out the bat signal. I wasn't really tired since I got used to the many hours without sleep to solve a case. But right now I had a lot on my mind because tomorrow I simply had to tell her that I am her father **(AN: Luke I am your father!...Sorry I just had to do it)** . I got out of the Batmobile and made my way to the computers so I could do some work, just to get my mind off things. I heard the elevator come down signaling that Alfred was coming down.

 

“Late night again sir?”

 

I gave a sigh and leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

 

“I'll take that as a yes”

 

Alfred came over with a tray with a cup of coffee and placed on my desk in front of me.

 

“How am I gonna tell her that I'm the father that just abandoned her”

 

“Sir, I do believe that is it not your fault. You simply didn't know that you had a daughter, and I'm sure that she will understand”

 

I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.

 

“But I would if I had opened that letter the moment I got it. But no I just threw it away thinking that it wasn't important, but I didn't realize that a little girl would suffer from the choice, no the mistake that I made”

 

Alfred walked over and put his on my shoulder

 

“With all due respect, sir, you could not be more wrong. From the short time that I've talked to her, I've seen a young, strong, confident, open-minded and very forgiving girl. To be honest she's almost a spitting image of you when you were her age sir”

 

I let out a sad smile.

 

“As always your right old friend, thank you”

 

“Your welcome sir, now I do believe that you should get some rest”

 

I chuckled and made my way towards the elevator.

 

“Goodnight Alfred”

 

“Goodnight Bruce”

 

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

I was sitting in my hospital room looking out of the window, as usual, it had, after all, become the norm for the past month. I would be released this afternoon, but first apparently Miss. Tucker had to talk to me about something very important. I had a slight suspicion that it was about my so-called biological father. My sight turned away from the window as I looked at my legs, yes I've been training them but I can still feel that something isn't right when I walk. But on a lighter note Bruce and Alfred are still coming by, tho I doubt that I'm gonna be able to talk to them more soon since I'm being released, I was sad that this could mean that I would never meet Bruce or Alfred again.

 

“Alex?”

 

Said a person from the door.

 

“Ahhh!”

 

I screamed in shock as I fell off the bed.

 

“Oh my are you ok”

 

Said the person who I now recognized, it was Miss. Tucker.

 

“Yeah I'm fine, you just gave me a heart attack”

 

“Sorry I thought you heard me, I knocked a few times and when you didn't answer I thought that you were asleep”

 

She helped me off the floor and back up to the bed.

 

“No, I guess I was just deep in thought”

 

She just smiled at me, she was about to say something when all of a sudden her phone rang. She took it out of her purse.

 

“Hello, this is Susan Tucker… yes, I'm at the hospital now, I'm actually with her right now. When will you be here… ok… I see… we’ll see you then bye”

 

“Who else is coming?”

 

I asked, she just smiled at me.

 

“You'll see”

 

* * *

**Timeskip~**

* * *

 

 

 

We have just been talking about a bunch of things for the past 10 minutes, when suddenly the door to the room opened and in stepped…

 

“Bruce?”

 

I asked confused as to why the heck Bruce was here.

 

“Hello Alex, Susan. Sorry I'm late, I had some paperwork I had to finish”

 

“Oh it's fine we have just been talking about some random things”

 

Said, Miss. Tucker as she stood up and walked over and shook hands with Bruce.

 

“Great now that we are all here let's start because I'm sure you are very confused by now Alex”

 

I looked back and forth between Miss. Tucker and Bruce before I gave a little nod. Miss Tucker then continued...

 

“Well do you remember the DNA test that you gave permission to have taken”

 

I just gave a short nod again

 

“Well while you were unconscious it was taken and it turns out that we have found your biological father”

 

She said as she looked at… Bruce. My eyes became wide and my mouth almost hung open. I turned and pointed at Bruce.

 

“You're my… my… you're my…and I'm your…”

 

Bruce gave me a sad smile and slowly nodded.

 

“Yes Alex, I'm your father”

 

Meanwhile Miss. Tucker apparently walked out of the room, I think I heard her mutter something about giving us some time alone. I didn't really know how to react to this, one side of me was really happy and the other was furious. But I was apparently too deep in thought because I didn't realize that I had started crying. Bruce walked towards me, I instantly moved a little away. But he just walked over and sat at the side of the hospital bed. He slowly put his hand on my cheek, making me flinch, but he just wiped my tears away.

 

“I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I never knew... your mother just disappeared and never told me that she was pregnant with such an amazing little girl. But now I'm here and I promise that you'll never have to be alone again because I will always be there for you, I will always protect you. You have my word”

 

I just started crying more as I broke down and hugged him. He just put his arms around me and rocked us back and forth as I clung to his suit crying and letting go of all the sadness I had held back for so many years, because now… now I finally had a family again.


	6. One year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year and a lot has happened...

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

It's been a year since my dad found me and since the car crash, now I, of course, live in the manor with Bruce and Alfred and to be honest I couldn't be happier, and yeah I can finally walk normally again and I can jog but that's about as fast as I can go and I can only jog for 15 seconds or so and jumping is still very hard to do my I'm still getting better every day, and the doctors say that if I keep working hard then maybe my legs will be back to normal soon. Bruce was, of course, nervous about being a dad since he, of course, has never been one before, but hell I was just as nervous after all I had never had a real dad in my life before now. Since we were both so nervous we rarely talked and yeah sure we talked after the crash in my hospital room but that was before I knew he was my biological father, but before Bruce and I could mess things more up, Alfred decided it was enough and knocked some sense into us.

 

* * *

  **Flashback~**

* * *

 

**Alexis’s Pov.**

  


It has been a week since I finally came to my new home and hopefully my permanent home. But I rarely talked to Bruce, and yeah I mean sure we said good morning and goodnight, but that was about it. Now you may ask “Why don't you just talk to him he's your father right” well wrong he might be my father but what if when I talk to him I say something wrong or offensive and he decided to throw me out… I just couldn't let that happen so I tried to avoid him and I think that maybe it's doing more harm than good since he's also avoiding me. Maybe he thinks I don't like him and that I don't want him as my father and then what if he thinks that I'm ungrateful and that maybe it would be better if he just put me back in the orphanage!

 

**Bruce’s Pov.**

 

It's been a week since Alex came and began living in the manor and to be honest I kinda wished that she didn't know that I was her biological father. After all, everything was better when she didn't know, but now… now I feel so nervous talking to her, what if I say or do something wrong, what if she begins to hate me and thinks that I'm a horrible father. I can't let that happen, she(other than Alfred)is the only family I have and I will do anything to protect her and keep her safe. But maybe the safest place for her is away from me after all, I go running into danger and sooner or later she will be dragged down with me and that's the last thing I want to happen.

 

**Third person Pov.**

 

After two more days of no contact between Bruce and Alexis, Alfred decided that it was enough and finally break the silence and took both Bruce and Alex and literally locked them in a room until the had begun talking to each other and solved their issues. And let's just say that it was very effective since they finally talked to each other and they even had a special family movie night with Alfred of course, and things were finally back to normal.

 

* * *

  **End of Flashback~**

* * *

 

 

I also remember the first time I came to the manor and when Alfred showed me my new room, which he himself had painted(with of course some help from Bruce)and decorated with the things I loved.

 

* * *

  **Flashback~**

* * *

 

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

Even tho we had to deal with the paparazzi I still kinda enjoyed the car ride, Bruce

explained to me that since the paparazzi somehow found out that I was Bruce's biological daughter the news had apparently spread worldwide in less than 3 hours which was incredible but also very scary. When we finally arrived in the limousine(which surprised me when it came to picking me up)Alfred opened the door for me even tho I told him that he didn't have to and that I could do it myself even tho I had crutches, just like he insisted on calling me Miss Alex no matter how many times I told him to just call me Alex and to drop the “Miss” part. Altho when I turned around I was speechless, the mansion was so huge and it looked amazing, I could even feel my eyes slowly become wieder. Sure I had seen Bruce’s mansion on Tv but it was so much bigger in real life. Bruce asked me what I thought about it but I was too much in shock to even reply, I mean yeah I've always wanted a nice home but I think that the shooting star may have gotten its galaxies crossed since this was so much more than what I had wished for. Still in my state of shock Alfred insisted on showing me around while I think Bruce had to go take care of some business or something, but to be honest I didn't really hear him since I hadn't come out of my shock. And when Alfred showed me around I just became more shocked by how amazing it was both inside and on the outside but I think Alfred broke me when he showed me my room… It was absolutely AMAZING! and sure I was a little shocked that they knew my favorite color was turquoise and that I loved Queen and AC/DC but then I remembered when Bruce asked me all those kinds of questions in the hospital and Alfred admitted that they were setting up my room and that's why Bruce asked all those questions. Alfred was even so kind to show me the Music room since he knew that I loved playing instruments he also showed me the library and when I went inside I knew exactly how Belle from Beauty and the Beast felt when she walked into the giant library that was given to her by the beast. It was honestly amazing!

 

* * *

  **End of Flashback~**

* * *

 

 

Right now I was sitting in the living room playing a video game called “Shadow of the Colossus” on the playstation 2 which Bruce had given me for Christmas along with a lot of other gifts, to say that he was spoiling me would be an understatement since he practically bought a whole store for me. It was even worse when my birthday rolled around but luckily Alfred saved the day once again by calming him down, and not that I'm not extremely thankful for all the gifts, but sometimes it can become too overwhelming and that was when I became extremely thankful to Alfred for stopping him. And even tho that was fun, I still think my favorite movement was when I discovered that he was the Batman.

 

* * *

  **Flashback~**

* * *

 

 

It was the 11th April and Bruc-dad(Yeah it was gonna take a while to get use to calling him dad) was away on important business in Starling City, he was apparently coming home today but he was he was apparently held up so he will be coming home late. And Alfred was out buying groceries soi was for the first time home alone, which gave me a great opportunity to explore and look for secret passages because let's be honest every mansion and old castles has at least one secret passage, or maybe it doesn't and I have seen way too many movies with secret passages. But I would at least try and look for one, so I started my adventure with the kitchen since that was where I was right now.

 

* * *

  **TimeSkip** **~**

* * *

 

It's been an hour and i have looked through almost all of the rooms in the manor and i was giving up on the idea that this manor has a secret passage, i let out a sigh and walked down the hallway thinking that maybe i should just go down and start watching some Tv. But as I made my way down the hallway I walked by the door to dad's study, I stopped for a moment and realized that I hadn't looked in there yet, but then again it was his private study so maybe I shouldn't and curiosity killed the cat… but satisfaction brought it back. So i decided to look through the study. After looking around for a few minutes i finally was exhausted and i sat down in his very comfy chair and just leaned back, after giving up i stood up and was on my way out of the study, but then i saw something that was wired, it was the fact that the grandfather clock had not moved at all, it was like no time had passed. I immediately walked over and opened it and i started to move around the minute hand and hour hand around and finally realized that it must be broken i was about to close it again when all of a sudden i heard something say click and it sounded like a door opening, the clock moved a then i realized that the clock was the door. I opened it more so i could get through and when i walked through i saw a little room that looked a lot like an elevator. I walked in and pushed a button, i felt the elevator move downwards. When the elevator doors opened i was shocked to see a giant cave that was filled with technology, a platform with what looked like a jet on it, a giant computer setup and last but not least there was a giant glass montre and inside was a black suit that was lightened up with some light from the floor and a black mask that looked like the head of a bat. I walked in front of it and stared at it, and that's when i realised that this was no ordinary black suit, this was Batman's suit, i was shocked as i stood there staring at the suit i didn't realise that i wasn't the only one in the cave anymore, i heard someone say my name and when i turned around i saw the Batman. But he then took off his mask and that's when i saw… My dad!

 

* * *

**End of Flashback~**

* * *

 

 

Well after that dad told me everything, how his parents(my grandparents) were murdered in front of him when he was a kid and how he swore revenge and then became the Batman. I was of course saddened by the story and let's just say that after that night I finally was included in all the secrets concerning the Wayne family and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way, besides how many other 12-year-olds have a dad who is the most badass superhero ever.

 

“Miss Alex, dinner is ready so I suggest you pause your game unless you want your dinner to be cold!”

I chuckled a little and paused the game and replied.

 

“Coming Alfred!” I ran into the dining room and sat down, not long after dad came in and sat down in his chair and it looked like he was thinking about something important I could tell from his facial expression. Alfred walked in and put the food down in front of us.

 

“What's wrong dad?” I asked as I began eating, he looked at me and smiled

 

“Well Alex I have been thinking, I know that you like being homeschooled but maybe it's time to move you into a real school, so you could meet other children your age. So I signed you up to Gotham Private School”

 

I dropped my fork as my eyes opened wide,

 

“WHAT!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~  
> I have decided to upload two chapters every month I hope you're not too disappointed but I do have both school and a job to take care of so my time is limited but regardless I hope you all will have a great day or night where ever you are.
> 
> Misker Out.


	7. Unexpected Friend

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

I dropped my fork as my eyes opened wide,

 

“WHAT!”

 

I yelled out. I couldn't go to school after what happened last time I went to a public school, I mean sure private school and public school are two differents things but they are both full of judgmental teenagers, and there is always someone who hates you no matter what school you go to, what if it happened again. Dad took a deep breath and said in a soft voice that he only uses when he's trying to calm someone down.

 

“Don't worry I already talked with the principal about what happened at your last school and he says that he will make sure that the teachers are notified and they will keep a lookout to make sure it won't happen again. You will be okay I promise”

 

Even tho that made me calm down a little I was still shaking a little. I gave a little nod and we began eating again but this time in silence, until I broke it.

 

“... So when do I start anyways?”

 

I could hear the nervousness in my voice as I asked.

“You will start Monday, so you have a few days to prepare”

 

“Well, I guess I could at least try ” He smiled and we ate the rest of our food in a comfortable silence.

 

* * *

**Timeskip~**

* * *

 

It was 3.28 in the middle of the night when i woke up with a scream. I had a nightmare again, i hadn't had one of them in a while, but this one was specifically bad so i had woke up screaming and with tears streaming down my face. I heard footsteps running down the hall and stop at my door, when the door opened i saw my dad standing in the doorway. When he saw me curled up in my blanket he came over and hugged me while rocking back and forth. He the lifted me off my bed and walked to his room that was two doors away from mine, and opened the door and put me down on it and laid down on the other side. As soon as he was laying down i curled up too him and felt him petting my hair. Over the past year this had happened a lot, especially when i first came to the manor so now it was pretty normal.

 

* * *

**Timeskip til Monday~**

* * *

 

When I woke up I found myself in dads room, I wondered how I got here that's until I remembered what had happened during the night. I yawned and was about to get up when I saw a note, it was clear from dad.

 

_ Good Morning, Alex, there is breakfast at 7:00 so you might wanna hurry after all it is your first day of school. _

 

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:55 I got up from the comfy bed and I hurried over to my closet and threw the doors open and as quickly as I could I found some clothes I liked and ran to the bathroom that was connected to my room. When I was done I walked back into my room and checked my phone for how much time I had left, it was 6:58. I ran down the hall, down the stairs and into the dining room where I saw Bruce sitting in his chair reading the newspaper while breakfast. 

 

“I see you finally made it, and with two minutes to spare”

 

Dad said as he put down the newspaper and smiled at me. I sat down on my chair and began eating my breakfast. After that it was time for hell, oh I'm sorry I meant school. “Don't worry you'll be fine”

 

Dad said as we sat in the limousine. Even tho i want to believe him i know he's only saying it to calm me down and sadly it didn't seem to be working since i was still utterly terrified. When we arrived i saw the giant building, it kinda reminded me of Hogwarts from Harry Potter(yeah i am a big fan of Harry Potter). Dad comfortably patted me on the back to tell me that it was okay. Anyway we began to walk towards the front entrances and walked in. I had no idea where we were going but it seemed like dad knew, but then again he went to school here too. We finally arrived at the front desk to the office, where there was a woman sitting writing in some papers. Dad cleared his throat to get her attention, she looked up and said with a bittersweet voice.

 

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you,” She said as she looked dad up and down. Sweet Jesus I know where this is going, she's gonna start flirting with him, isn't she?

 

“It's quite alright. I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my daughter Alexis.”

 

“I'm Mary it's so nice to meet you”

 

She said in a flirty tone as she winked at him. I swear I felt like I was gonna puke, I mean I understand that she wants to flirt but you just don't flirt in front of the kid. My dad just didn't seem to care right now, which I was very thankful for.

 

“Yes nice to meet you too. We are here for a meeting with principal Smith”

 

“Oh, of course, one minute”

 

She pushed a button on her earpiece and said in a sweet voice. “Sir, Bruce Wayne is here with his daughter for the meeting”

 

...

 

“yes sir I'll send them in right away”

 

…

 

“You can go in, but you can stay out here with me if you want,” She said to dad, I just rolled my eyes and made my way towards the door to the principal's office. Dad just ignored what she said.

 

“Thank you for the help”

He said as we walked into the principal. When we got inside we saw an old man in a dark blue suit sit behind a big desk. But when he saw us a big smile formed on his lips as he stood up and began walking over to us.

 

“Ah Bruce, it's good to see you again. It's been a long time”

 

“It has indeed Victor, it's good to see you as well”

 

Dad said as he smiled as well and shook Victor's hands. When they stopped Victor turned his attention to me and gave me a big smile as well. “You must be Alexis. It's nice to meet you I'm Victor Smith”

 

He said as he held out his hand for me to shake. I gave a little smile and shook his hand as well.

 

“Nice to meet you too, and it's just Alex”

 

“Of course. Why don't you both take a seat”

We sat down in the surprisingly comfy chairs.

 

“Well Alex Bruce told me about what happened at your previous school and I wholeheartedly promise that I will make sure that it wants to happen here”

 

I smiled. To be honest I don't know what it was but I actually trusted him, again I have no idea why I mean I don't even know the guy. “Thanks that really means a lot to me”

 

I said. Dad smiled at me, proud that I was a little more calm about all of this.

“I'll have Mary call a student up to show you around. Don't worry this is a grade A student and she's a very sweet girl that I'm sure you'll get along great with”

 

He said as he pulled out a paper and gave it to me.

 

“This is your new schedule and there is a map if you get lost” I looked over the schedule and nodded. Dad and Victor talked for a little about some things from the past, in all honesty, it was fun to listen to, however, after a while, the secretary(Mary) interrupted their little flashback conversation.

 

“Sir Katrina Walker is here, should I let her in?”

 

“Yes, you can let her in now”

 

I was getting really nervous again, I mean what if she doesn't like me, what if I somehow offend her and then she begins to hate me. All in all, I was scared again, who wouldn't be this is the school we are talking about everyone judges everyone on everything. The doors open to reveal a girl my age with strawberry red hair and green eyes.

 

“You called principal Smith”

She asked as she looked at Victor and gave a closed-eyed smile. Victor walked over in front of us and said.

 

“Katrina this is Bruce Wayne's daughter Alexis or Alex, she's new and she needs someone to show her the ropes and I thought you would be a perfect choice”

Katrina looked over at me and smiled even bigger, she ran over and grabbed me by the arm hugging it.

 

“Of course I would love to. Don't worry we're gonna be great friends I promise”

 

She then pulled me over to the door but before we left she looked back and said to dad. “Don't worry Mister Wayne I'll make sure that she's safe and that she gets some great friends”

 

After that, she pulled me out of the door and the last thing I saw was my dad smile at me. You know maybe it will be ok.


	8. Tickets

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

Katrina dragged me out of the  principal's office and down the halls of the school, when all of a sudden she stopped and let go of me, she then turned around now facing me. She smiled and put her hand out for me to shake.

 

“Hi, I'm Katrina, sorry about dragging you out like that. I just didn't want to be in principle Smith’s office, it really creeps me out. Anyway like I said I'm Katrina it's nice to meet you” I shook her hand with a smile, she seemed nice but I had to be careful after all she could just be acting. I need to know more about her as a person before I can judge if she's as nice as she seems.

 

“Well, it's nice to meet you too, as principal Smith said I'm Alexis but please just call me Alex” She flashed an even bigger smile. But something still stuck with me, why did she think principals Smith’s office was that creepy, I mean it looked pretty normal nothing out of the ordinary.

 

“Why does the principal's office creep you out, it seemed pretty normal to me” Her smile just dropped as she looked very serious all of a sudden and even a bit scared.

 

“Em just ignore that part, come on I'll show you around” She quickly said as she took my schedule out of my hands and began looking it over. What the, she just changed the subject. What's going on here?

 

“Hmm… English, Math, Geography blah blah... Ah-ha! you have two classes with me and one with Marco and three with Laura”

 

What?

 

“Wait, who?”

 

She looked at me and giggled, all evidence of her previous serious attitude was just gone altho she still looked a bit scared, but of what was the question.

 

“Marco and Laura, they are the most awesome people you are ever gonna meet trust me” I was about to ask more about it but I was interrupted by the bell.

 

“Follow me I'll take you to the first class,” She said and once again gripped my arm and pulled me along down the long hallways. When she or we finally stopped we were in front of a door.

 

“Ok here we are, so when your class is over just ask for Marco and say that I sent you then he will lead the way to your next class”

 

“Oh you don't need too I'm sure I can find myself”

 

“Ha and let you run around this school, yeah I'm sure that's gonna end great. It no problem since you have the same class. Anyway, I hope you survive” She said as she walked away waving to me as she walked down the hall. I turned to face the door, as I heard a lot of loud talking, however, I just took a big breath and breathed out again.

 

“You can do this,” I said to myself as I reached out to open the door… But I stopped, I couldn't do it.

 

“Come on it's gonna be ok, just open the damn door”

 

“There is no need to curse”

 

A voice from behind me said, I quickly turned around but found out that it had been a bad idea since I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up to see who had spoken to me and who I had bumped into, only to find a blond woman with a coffee cup in one of her hands and some papers in the other. She smiled at me and took a sip of her coffee.

 

“Oh I'm sorry I thought I was alone” She chuckled and smiled at me.

 

“It's quite alright, I talk to my self when I'm nervous as well. You must be the new student Alexis Luna Wayne right?”

 

“Yeah that's me, but just call me Alex”

 

“Alright, well it's nice to meet you, Alex, I'm Courtney Winchester or Miss Winchester to you and I'm your English teacher,” She said as she held out a hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and stood up dusting myself an off.

 

“Well what do you say we walk in together, maybe that will be easier”

 

“That would be great, thanks” She just nodded and opened the door and we walked in. When we went to the whole room everyone just stopped talking and stayed silent as everyone was completely focused on me and Miss Winchester.

 

“Good Morning everyone, I hope you all had a great weekend. Now I would like to introduce a new student” She said as she gestured to me(who-by-the-way was shaking)and continued.

 

“This is Alexis Wayne your new classmate, so be nice to her,” She said and then turned to me and pointed to a seat in the third row by the window.

 

“Why don't you take a seat” I walked over and sat down, however just as Miss Winchester began talking I felt someone poke my shoulder. I looked to my right side and saw a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes smiling at me.

 

_ “You must be the new student that Kat was talking about” _

 

Oh so this must be the Marco Katrina was talking about. I smiled back at him and whispered back

 

_ “And you must be Marco right” _

 

_ “Yep that would be me, and don't worry I'll show you to your next class” _

 

“Mister Adams and Miss Wayne if you have something important to say, would you please share it with the whole class?”

 

Miss Winchester said as she stood with crossed arms and a raised brow. Fuck was my first thought but then I got an idea.

 

“I'm sorry Miss Winchester Marco was just helping me understand what you were talking about since I'm new” She just let out a sigh and shook her head.

 

“Next time if you have a question please raise your hand,” She said with a small smile.

 

“Of course,” I said as she went back to teaching, I looked over at Marco who mouthed a “thank you”. I just smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

 

**Timeskip~**

 

Finally, it was lunchtime. After my English class Marco showed me to my next class as he and Katrina promised me, and that was when I was introduced to Laura, I quickly found out that she was a very quiet person who sometimes came with some very good burns and sarcastic comments and fun fact she was actually a gamer with would explain some of the bruns and creative insults she came with when there was someone who bumped into her. To be honest, I was so happy, it was my first day and I already got three friends and I haven't been bullied, not even as much as an insult all day. So yeah I was happy, right now we were sitting in the cafeteria(which was huge by the way)and eating lunch while just talking about some things we had in common. Like our taste in music, video games, books, and movies. When lunch was over it was back to class.

 

**Timeskip~**

 

School was over and it was a lot better than what I had thought I would be, sure I got some comments like “Are you really Bruce Wayne's daughter” and “You must be so rich” or my least favorite comment “You must be the luckiest girl in the world” but I did my best to ignore them. When I walked outside I saw the limousine waiting for me, I said goodbye to my new friends and went inside.

 

“So was it as bad as you thought it would be?” Dad asked as I sat down and we began driving. I smiled and shook my head and replied,

 

“No you were right as always, I even got to new friends”

 

“Well I'm glad that it went well”

 

**2 Months later.**

 

I had just got home from a long day of school and walked to my room and just flopped down on my bed head first into my pillow, and I just laid there thinking of what had happened these past months. Marco, Laura, Katrina and me had become closer over the two months and I had also found out that the reason that the principal's office creeped Kat out was because she was scared of the painting of a guy from 1700 that she felt stared at her every time she was in there, yeah that was a little disappointing. I also found out that Marco was apparently gay which was awesome, I also found out Laura had a soft side for kids and animals so that was fun but it was more still more fun meeting the Founding members of The Spandex Patrol(Justice League), but that's a story for another time. Before I could think of anything else I heard a knock on my door.

 

“Miss Alex master Bruce wishes to speak with you” I wonder what it could be about. I sat up and looked at the door a said back.

 

“I'll be right there”

 

And I heard him walk away from the door. I stood up from the heavenly bed and walked out of my room and began to make my way downstairs. When I came into the living room I saw my dad sitting on his computer with some paperwork but when I came in he looked up at me and smiled.

 

“What's up dad?”

 

He stood up and took out two tickets of some sort.

 

“Alex what do you say if tomorrow I took a day off work so we could go and see the circus that's in town”


	9. Circus Tragedie

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

Dad was driving while I was looking out in the scenery passing by and thinking about how much had changed this last year. I mean I was in a car crash, my biological father found me, I moved in with him and later on found out that he was the Batman, I went to a new school and got some awesome friends. I honestly don't know what else I could want, I was happy.

 

When we finally arrived at the circus I looked around and saw how many people were there. Dad stepped out of the car and looked at me and smiled. We began walking around looking at the different animals and dad even bought me some candy floss.

 

“Excuse me Mister Wayne, would you mind answering some questions?” Asked a guy who had a camera around his neck as he stood with a little block of paper and a pen, he was clearly a reporter. Dad looked at me as if he was asking if it was ok, I just nodded.

 

“Sure”

 

My dad answered with a polite smile making the guy smiled brightly as he introduced himself and began asking the interview, he asked the standard questions that a reporter would normally ask. After a while, it got a little boring and since he was just asking my dad questions, I just decided to leave. But all of a sudden I heard some shouting, I decided to see what was going on and somehow I found my way to the back of the main circus tent. But before I could investigate further someone bumped into me, the so-called person was just a child, a few years younger than myself **(AN: Richard/Dick is 9 years old and Alexis is 12 years old)** , he looked a lot like dad since he also had blue eyes and obsidian black hair. But before I could say or do anything I suddenly felt like I was getting dizzy and everything just went black. That when a few images began flashing in front of my eyes since they were too quick I didn't really see any of them clearly. All of a sudden an image stopped right in front of me and it just started like it was a video. It was the child I had just bumped into he was sitting in his costume on top of some kind of platform and he was screaming with tears running down his cheeks. Even Tho he was screaming, for some reason I couldn't hear him, I tried to reach out to him but before I could touch his shoulder he disappeared and in the blink of an eye I was back to reality like nothing happened at all.

 

he gave out a grunt when he fell to the ground, luckily he only made me lose a little balance and I stumble a little before standing straight up again. I shook my head and looked at him and thought about what the hell just happened, but I decided to push it aside for now and maybe ask my dad about it later.

 

“Are you ok?” I asked as I held out a hand to help him up again, I was a little worried that he might have hurt himself when he fell. He looked up at me but shielded his eyes since the sun was direct beside my head.

 

“Yeah, I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going,” He said in an apologetic voice as he smiled and took my hand. As I helped him up I saw the costume he was wearing it was the same costume he was wearing in my “vision” and it looked exactly like the costumes the flying Graysons had on, on the posters.

 

“Well it's good to know your ok, we wouldn't want to lose one of the Flying Graysons now would we,” I said with a chuckle. He looked surprised but quickly realized that he was wearing his costume. He let out a small laugh and stuck his hand out and said

 

“I'm Richard but just call me Dick” I smiled and was about to introduce myself when all of a sudden someone called out after Dick.

 

“It was nice meeting you miss but I have to go, and sorry again for bumping into you”

 

He said as he ran off towards the person who shouted after him. I turned around and started to make my way back to dad, but I couldn't stop thinking about that. I finally spotted dad as he was looking around, probably looking for me.

 

“Dad!” I yelled out to get his attention, looks like it worked since he looked at me and quickly walked over to me and said in a very stern and angry voice.

 

“Alex you can't just run off like that, you scared me half to death”

 

“Sorry, dad. I just got bored” I said as I scratched my neck nervously because Jesus dad was scary when he was angry.

 

“Just don't do it again” I just nodded. After that little incident, we made our way towards the main tent.

 

**Timeskip~**

 

The jugglers were just done with their performance when the owner of the circus walked in to introduce the next performance.

 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE FLYING GRAYSONS!” He yelled loudly as a man and woman walked through the curtains, and began to walk around the arena as Haley(The owner) began loudly yelling again.

 

“AND NOT ONLY WILL THEY PERFORM, TONIGHT THEIR SON WILL DO HIS FIRST PERFORMANCE. SO PLEASE GIVE HIM A BIG HAND AS WELL!”

 

That's when Richard or Dick walked through the curtain waving at the audience. They began to crawl up to the platforms, that's when I realized that it was the platform from my vision, I had a feeling that something was wrong. As they started their performance the feeling only started to get stronger and I soon found out why. As the two Grayson's soared through the air but then the ropes gave out, and that's when my heart dropped as we all witnessed the two Graysons feel to their terrifying deaths. And this time I heard the screams that came from the horrified young Dick.

 

Dad and I were quickly shoved outside by the police and just in time to see the ambulance arrive. I saw people screaming and crying, Dad put his hands is on my shoulder and said that he would look for some clues. I just nodded(he had already told me that he was investing Tony Zucco) and saw him walk off, now you might think that I would be scared, but I was ok ever since what happened with my mother it was hard to scare me, besides you have to be calm in a situation like this, panicking will get you nowhere. I just looked around at the chaos but I stopped when I saw Dick sitting in one of the ambulances with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but I doubt he even knew it was there since he was just sitting staring into nothing, clearly still in shock. I carefully walked over towards him, he still didn't even react even though I was right in front of him, I sat down right next to him, still no reaction. I knew that no matter what I said he wouldn't hear it so instead of saying something I just leaned over and hugged him. He just sat there he didn't hug me back right away, but then I felt him slowly starting to hug a little back, after a few seconds he just broke down crying and clinging to me for comfort. I just sat there hugging him while rocking back and forth, just like what my dad did when I was upset, and here's the thing it has and will always work. Even though we just Met and didn't know each other, but I knew it didn't matter to him at the moment he just needed someone to cling to and to comfort him.

 

**Timeskip~**

 

So here I was, waiting for Alfred, dad and my new little brother. Yeah, since Dick became an orphan dad saw himself in Dick and he thought about adopting him, but he wouldn't do it unless I was ok with it so when I told him that I loved the idea of having a little brother the decision was clear. Of course, I knew that dad, Alfred and me could never replace his original family, but we could create a new one.

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened and in stepped the newest addition to the family.


	10. The First Robin

**Alexis’s Pov.**

 

Dick came into the main hall with Alfred right behind him. As he looked around in awe his eye eventually landed on me, I just gave a smile and a little wave. He then gave a big smile back, seems like he remembered me. Alfred just took Dick’s bags to go put them in his new room.

 

“Hi Dick, it's been awhile. I'm Alexis but just call me Alex, it's nice to see you again”

 

“Yeah, it's nice to see you again too, and thanks for being there for me”

 

I really just wanted to give him a hug, if you're asking why i just don't hug him again like I did when we sat in the ambulance, well he was in shock back then so he didn't really understand or know what was happening around him, to put it in a more understandable way he was still in too much shock to realize what was going on around him. But I knew that he was uncomfortable, so I'm just gonna do my best to make sure that he's happy, after all, I am his new big sister.

 

“Hello, Dick it's nice good to see you again” I looked up and saw dad walking down the stairs with a smile.

 

“Mister Wayne, thanks again for all of this” Dick said, dad just gave a chuckled and walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder as Alfred also came back down and stood on the other side.

 

“Please Dick just call me Bruce, and please if you ever need anything or ever need to talk, we are always willing to listen”

 

Dick looked at us in surprise and it looked like he was about to cry and said while stuttering “T-thank you so mu-much”

 

“Don't thank us, Dick, you're a part the family now. I know that we can never ever replace your parents but we are gonna make sure that you'll never be alone”

 

And that's when tears began falling down his face as he ran over to us and hugged onto me crying into my shoulder, dad went down on his knee and hugged both of us while I just saw Alfred standing not so far behind dad with a camera pointed at us and a happy smile.

 

**3 months later~**

 

It's been three months since Dick came to the manor and to be honest things were going great. The first week was the hardest since he had nightmares every night, but me and dad would normally calm him down, but sometimes when dad was out on his “night job” and it was only me, Alfred and Dick i would just hug him while petting his hair and singing a little song that would always make him fall asleep. But when he did fell asleep he would usually have a strong grip on me so I couldn't get back to my room, so I would just stay in his room. He was always so embarrassed when we woke up, the first time it happened he wouldn't stop apologizing even though I kept saying that it was okay. But after a while he would start getting fewer nightmares which were of course great, however now he was growing more and more suspicious of dad since he would usually see him disappear after dinner, me and Alfred would just usually just make up an excuse but there is only so many times you can give the same lie like “Oh, he just had a late night meeting” or “He just has some paperwork he has to finish”, besides Dick was a smart kid he would figure it out sooner or later we knew that.

 

And that's what happened today, Dick found out. It just started out like any other day...

 

“RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!”

 

Yeah, Dick was definitely getting better, both dad and I found out that he was a prankster. Yeah he got us both, he couldn't get Alfred though, when he tried it backfired and he was the one covered in glitter gel, both me and dad got a good chuckle out of that, and yes he did prank dad as well as to how he did, I have no idea but dad did get revenge on him. Alfred actually told me that dad did a few pranks on him when he was younger and that's how he knew how to avoid Dicks pranks. As to what was happening right now, well Dick put baking powder in my hair-dryer and when I walked out of my bathroom there was a trip wire and it released a little catapult of pink slime on me. So now my head is fully covered in baking powder and from my neck and down to my feet I was covered in pink slim and I just had a shower so to say I was pissed would be an understatement.

 

I heard Dick laughed his ass off as he ran down the hall, I quickly stomped over to the door to my room and smacked it open and stomped out in the hallway and then sprinted after him down the hallway. By the way, Alfred and dad were out right now, dad was trying to hunt down Tony Zucco the man who killed Dicks parents and Alfred was out buying groceries so right now it was just me and Dick. As I got to the end of the hall I looked down the two corridors and saw them in the left corridor the door to dad's office was open, which kinda made me a little worried. As I opened the door I saw precisely what I feared the Grandfather Clock that leads down to the bat-cave behind the was open, confirming the fact that Dick was definitely down there.

 

“Well there's no use trying to make up an excuse now, sorry dad”

 

I said with a sigh as I made my way down to the Batcave, as I came down I saw dad standing there with his cowl in his right hand and Dick was standing in front of him with an open mouth and he was probably speechless, guess dad came home just in time. I walked over to them and put my hand on my hip.

 

“You knew he would find out one day, guess today is that day,” I said while dad just let out a sigh while rubbing his temples. Dick the turned to me, shocked, to be honest, I had to keep myself from laughing.

 

“You knew!” He yelled out in confusion.

 

“Of course I know”

 

I answered the obvious question as I let out a little chuckle. After that dad explained the whole thing as best as he could, Dick looked like he was about to faint any minute but surprisingly he kept awake till the end where dad explained that he was going after Tony Zucco. That of course caused a huge uproar between dad and Dick since Dick wanted to get revenge on his parents killer and dad didn't let him. It ended with Dick storming back to the manor probably locking himself in his room. Dad just walked over and sat down in his chair while rubbing his temples in annoyance. I shook my head and walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder.

 

“You know from what I heard if he's just like you when you were younger he's going to go after Tony no matter if you like it or not” Dad just let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“That's exactly what I'm worried about. I don't want him to end up like me” He said, I just walked over to the staircase that led back up to the manor.

 

“Well either he's going along with a huge risk that he'll be killed or you are taking him with you. It's your choice but in my opinion, he has a much better chance of survival with you”

 

I said as I walked up to the manor, leaving my dad to think because God knows he needed it. But I get it, dad doesn't want Dick to become hurt or having to hurt others, and to be honest neither would I, after all, he's my little brother, but at the same time he's incredibly stubborn (but then again I think that's one of the reasons why he fits so well into this family) so I know there's no stopping him. But that still doesn't mean that I'm not at least gonna try to talk some sense into him. I walked down the hall of the manor making my way down to Dicks room, casually his room was right across from mine which is why it's mostly me who gets to him first when he wakes up because of a nightmare. I put my ear to the door and heard crying, I sighed and gently knocked on the door, I heard the crying stop.

 

“Dick, it's me, can I come in?”

 

I heard someone quietly say yes from the other side of the door, I smiled and opens the door and saw Dick sitting on the bed wrapped up in a blanket, I walked over to the side of his bed and sat down beside him, he looked up from where he had buried his head in the blanket as he looked at me with tears streaming down his face I felt my stomach drop, I patted my legs as a sign for him to lay down as I started to pet his hair slowly making him calm down.

 

“Why can't Bruce just understand”

 

“Dick he does understand, that's exactly why doesn't want you to stress over it. He doesn't want you to end up like him”

 

Dick sat up and looked at me in surprise at me.

 

“What do you mean?” I smiled and looked out the window as it started to rain.

 

“When dad was just about your age he lost his parents to a mugging gone wrong. Dad was destroyed and I'm afraid that If Alfred wasn't there for him he might have lost it, but even Alfred couldn't protect him from himself. Dad became obsessed with getting revenge, he thought revenge was justice for what happened that night, but even though Joe Chill is in prison now dad has never gotten over it, and it's the same with me, when my mom got murdered I was angry, both at the one who killed her but I was also angry at myself and like you I wanted revenge for what he did… but”

 

I said and ended with a sigh, this was harder than I thought it would be.

 

“But I realized that revenge wasn't the answer, no matter how cliche that sounds, there are already enough people dying in the world as it is I had no right to make it worse, besides there’s no way to destroy a monster without becoming one yourself. So what I'm Trying to say is that me, dad and Alfred are on your side, but my advice to you is to take the high road because I promise you even though it's hard to get to the top of the hill, when you're finally there you will feel like a hero”

 

I said as I wiped what was left of the tears on his face away and kissed his forehead and left his room. And only a few days after that Tony Zocco was caught by Batman and his new sidekick Robin.


	11. The Weird Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a weird dream, what does the dream mean and who are the other people she saw in the dream?

**Alexis's Pov.**

It's now been three years since Dick first became Robin, and it's been going pretty good so far well if "good" meant usually coming home with either a gunshot wound or a stab wound. Yeah, Alfred and I have been pretty busy stitching up their wounds and well just basically taking care of them, there wasn't a night that they didn't come home with some sort of wound or bruise. And every time Alfred and I would tell them to be more careful they just come home with even more injuries the next night. But this also made me decide what I wanted to be, because I was going to become a Doctor or at least a nurse, to be honest, I actually really wanted to become a lawyer or an actor but every time I see dad or Dick come home after their "night job" I just feel my heart breaking and maybe one day one of them come home with some deadly wound that Alfred doesn't know how to treat and if that ever happens I want to be ready. But dreaming is one thing, making it reality it a whole other story, but I'm pretty confident since I have only gotten straight A+ in class, Dick however well after he's become so focused on the "night job" his grades slipped and he started to fall behind, so dad grounded him from patrol until he at least got a B+, so I offered to tutor him and now every day after school and after he's done with gymnastics practice, we sit for an hour and a half at home doing homework and whatever other school stuff we have to do and after that we make a milkshake and watch a movie or some crazed up reality show and make fun of it until we get tired of it. So that's basically how the day goes, other than that nothing has really changed that much. As to what I'm doing right now well I'm at school talking with Marco and Katrina.

"By the way where's Laura?"

I asked while I looked around, it was kinda weird that she wasn't here already because she usually here first unless she was to the-

"She was sent to the principal's office… again"

Katrina said with a heavy sigh.

"What did she do this time?"

Marco asked before I could.

"She was late for class and ended up climbing the building to get to her classroom on the third floor, she gave everyone in her class a heart attack when she knocked on the window. Apparently, security saw her and reported it to the teacher who in turn sent her to the principal's office"

"Wow she just keeps surprising us doesn't she"

Said Marco clearly impressed.

"She's gonna get detention again isn't she"

I said putting my hand on my hip. But you see Laura getting detention wasn't really anything new, it happens more often than you think. The only reason she isn't being suspended or just expelled from school completely is that her mother is super fucking persuasive and has a lot of contacts in the higher-ups. Anyway, we all made our way to our different classes and other than not seeing Laura for a big part of the day, but that was pretty normal. However, after school was a different story.

"Well you're just wrong the Ben & Jerry's Coconuts for Caramel is the absolute best no questions asked"

Marco said looking like he was some kind of teacher trying(and failing) to teach a subject to stubborn students. Yeah, they were in discussion about which Ben & Jerry's flavor is the best while we were waiting for Laura to get out of detention so we could finally hang out like we do almost every day after school.

"Well I don't think that you can be any more wrong than you are right now"

Katrina said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"The best is clearly Ben & Jerry's Cookies and Cream Cheesecake I mean have you been brainwashed?"

She said still with her arms crossed. I just sighed hoping to god that Laura would come soon so this ridiculous discussion could end and before I got involuntarily involved. However, that dream was shattered when both of the screaming children turned to poor little me and asked…

"Tell him that Cookies and Cream Cheesecake is the best!"

Katrina yelled at me while glaring at Marco.

"No, tell her just how good Coconuts for Caramel!"

Marco yelled as he returned Katrina's glare. I rubbed my temples in irritation now I knew how dad feels when Dick and I argue.

"Actually I'm more of a Brownie Batter person myself"

It's funny how in just a few words that war can turn on you. They both just turned around and this time they weren't glaring at each other, no this time they were glaring at me. I could slowly feel myself crawling into a hole and die. Never had I ever been more thankful for Laura who just came out of detention looking like a pissed off zombie awoken from its grave. I quickly ran over to her and just kinda hid behind her, don't you dare judge me Marco and Katrina are both extremely scary when they are angry and Laura Is never scared by them, usually it the other way around. So the moment they saw Laura standing there with a raised brow and a look on her face that just said What-the-fuck-are-you-doing-now they immediately stopped glaring and both looked down at the ground in shame like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"What the hell were you two arguing about now"

Laura said as she put her hand on her hip, however, both Katrina nor Marco answered her so she turned to me mentally asking what happened. You see even though Laura was tough on almost everyone she was softer when it came to me, why I have no idea why, but it was nice, it was like having a protective elder sister. But since I didn't want Kat or Marco to die(yet) I just shook my head and said.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that they've stopped arguing"

Laura sighed and rubbed temple and said.

"Fine you two get off the hook this time but next time I catch you I won't go easy"

I could see both Marco and Kat let out a giant sigh of relief and looked and me gratefully. After that useless ordeal, we went to one of the small cafes nearby, it was a pretty small cafe with wooden floors, dark blue walls, wooden shelves and a bookshelf in the corner. It became our usual hangout since it was so quiet and calm and since there was never so many people there, we even became good friends with the owner who was an elderly man called James Cooper he also made the best coffee and extremely great cookies but still not better than Alfred's cookies of course. We talked for what seemed like hours until we heard a giant explosion somewhere close by, we ran out in the street only to see a giant smoke cloud two blocks away. Me and the others ran to see what happened and I silently prayed that it wasn't the Joker again, but of course the world just had to prove me wrong as we saw the Joker and a few of his henchmen there although it looked like the henchmen were busy fighting Batman to notice a crowd had gathered. Batman quickly took them down, but sadly the Joker got away as Harley pulled up in a (properly stolen) car and picked up the Joker and drove off. Batman had finally noticed the crowd and was about to "disappear" but saw me, I just smiled and saw him mentally ask if I was ok, I just nodded as an answer which was enough for him as he vanished from sight.

"That was awesome!"

Marco yelled as he threw his hand up in the sky making me and Katrina chuckle. To say Marco was a big fan of Batman would be a giant understatement and ever since Robin joined in he got even more excited.

"But where was Robin, I didn't see him?"

Asked Katrina.

"It's highly lightly that he's in school I mean he is still a kid"

Answered Laura with a yawn. And she was right, Dick was in school right now and after school he still had gymnastics, and since dad made an agreement with him that he was only Robin at late afternoon or just at night so it wouldn't interfere with his school any more than it already had. After that, we went our separate ways and Alfred came to pick me up. As I came home I went to my room to do some homework since I (other than Alfred) was the only one here, dad was in a meeting so he would be home in about an hour or two and since Dick had gymnastic practice after school he would be home for about an hour. After I was done homework I decided to just take a nap.

**Dream-Land.**

I was standing in the middle of a giant crossroads and before I could look around I heard a voice, to be more precise I heard Dicks voice from the first road and I turned around and saw Dick standing there, my eyes widened as I tried to run over to him to ask what in the world he was doing here and where "here" was. But that's when I realized that couldn't because I locked in some kind of invisible box, I tried to call for him but he didn't react at all, all of a sudden I heard another voice one that I didn't recognize I turned my attention to the second road and saw another kid with wild black hair and blue eyes but he looked so pissed, I heard a third voice from the third road I looked down and saw yet another kid again with black hair and blue eyes but his hair was sleek and laid back he looked more sad. Before anything else, I turned to the fourth and final road and this time I saw a kid again with black hair but he had green eyes and he looked angry.

"Who are you?! And where and I?!"

I yelled at them, but then I heard a strange noise coming from the road Dick was standing, I looked over and instead of seeing Dick I saw a tall young man who looked to be around 20 or 22 years old, the thing was that he was wearing a black suit with a bluebird over his chest and a black eye mask over his eyes, but he took it off and I realized he looked exactly like Dick just… older. I heard the strange noise again I turned to the second road and saw that the pissed kid from that road was gone and in his place was a young man probably 18 years old with a red helmet and mostly black pants and a spandex shirt with a red bat on it with a dark brown jacket over it, he then slowly took off the red helmet and I saw the kid from earlier just older and with black hair like last but this time he had white streak in his hair. I looked over to where the third kid had been and saw again an older version of him probably 16 or 17 years old dressed in a suit that looked a lot like the Robin suit. I turned to the final kid who had only grown a little older probably 11 or 12 and he was wearing the Robin that belonged to Dick.

"Who are all of you?"

I whispered as the dark slowly consumed me.

**End of Dream.**

I sat up in my bed, still a little shaken from the wired dream. I checked my phone to see what time it was.

**17:36 pm**

I let out a sigh as I fell back in the bed. I just laid there still trying to solve that weird ass dream, what could it mean, who were those three boys and why was Dick with them, why was he even there?

So many questions and no answers, but that's when I remembered what happened before the Circus Tragedie. I wondered if these two dreams/visions were connected in some kind of way and if they were connected than what did that mean for me?


	12. Spooby night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Halloween, spoopy and scary but Dick has some other plans, but so does Alex.

**Alexis's Pov.**

You know out of all the holidays I think my favorite is Halloween, just because of the fact that you can dress up and no one will judge you for it. However right now I'm living with a father who's uptight most of the time and a 'grandfather' who is wise and proper and last but not least a little demon at the age of 12 running around and just setting up all the pranks, yep since it is Halloween the day or month of trick or treating he thought he would do all the tricks, and since dear old dad and dear old Alfred can see the pranks coming from a mile away, I still live here and I can not see the pranks coming from a mile away so I'm usually the one that gets tricked. Yeah but sadly I've gotten pretty used to it by now and now I can at least see some of them coming. But today is the day that I get my revenge, you see I have a plan.

I just got ready for school like I usually do, I went downstairs just in time to see Alfred coming around the corner.

"Good Morning Alfred"

"Good morning Miss Alex"

"I was wondering if you could do something for me"

I asked with a sweet smile.

**Bruce Pov.**

I was sitting in the dining room with Dick just enjoying a nice breakfast and reading what was going on in Gotham from the newspaper.

"Good morning everyone!"

Said a chipper Alex, a bit more chipper than usual. But it wasn't too weird since that happened, sometimes she would just wake up happier which would usually bring a new light to the manor.

"Morning!"

Replied Dick still showing his food in his mouth, it seems no matter how much Alfred tries to show him some manners he just went back to his old ways of eating food like an animal.

"Good morning Alex, did you have a good night's sleep"

"Yep, it was great. Hey Dick what are you gonna be to Halloween?"

That made Dick stop, it took a little time to chew his food, after a minute or so of silence until he finally spoke up.

"I don't really want to go" I could see Alex was a little disappointed at that.

"Why not, I mean it's Halloween one of the best if not the best holiday. Besides who can say no to free candy"

"I just don't want to go alone"

Said a sad looking Dick. Alex just smiled and ran over and slung her arm around Dicks' shoulder giving him a shock in the progress.

"You really thought that I wouldn't go with you?"

Dick turned to her in surprise. I wasn't really surprised at this, Alex has a really big sweet tooth. After a month of her moving into the manor, she ate so much ice cream that Alfred had to lock up the freezer. But that didn't stop her, instead, she would just go buy some with her allowance and within a week of trying to stop her Alfred just gave up and let her be, she did stop eventually **(AN: No she wasn't on her period)**.

"You're really going to come with me?"

"You're damn right I am" Dick seemed ecstatic to have someone to go trick or treating with.

"But I don't have a costume and it's Halloween tomorrow"

"Oh don't worry I've got that covered"

**TimeSkip~**

**Third Person Pov.**

And that's how Dick ended up dressed as Superman and Alex dressed up as Wonder Woman and in turn ended up pissing Bruce off in the progress while Alfred just took some pictures. While Bruce just sat in his office digging into some work(still pissed about the whole costume thing) Dick and Alex said goodbye to Alfred and made their way onto the streets of Gotham.

"These costumes are awesome," Said Dick obviously excited while Alex just smiled.

"Well, I got some help" Dick looked curiously at Alex.

"From Alfred?"

"Nope, I got some help from the ones who wear the original" Said Alex with a big smile.

"No way!"

Yelled Dick in excitement. Yes, Alex had gotten some help from Superman and Wonder Woman to make the costumes. Superman was happy to help and also thought that it would be fun to see Bruce's reaction to it. Alex had to explain what Halloween was to Wonder Woman but when she was done Diana said that it would be an honor. Dick and Alex just went around trick or treating for about 3-4 hours until they got tired and went home. When they got back to the manor they immediately went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. They ended up spending the rest of the night eating their hard-earned candy and watching the horror movies on the giant Tv. Bruce eventually joined them still a little pissed about the whole costume thing but did eventually find it a bit amusing. Alfred came in to check up on them but found them all asleep, Bruce in the middle and Dick and Alex on each side sleeping on him. Alfred took a picture and woke them up after all they couldn't sleep on the couch all night. So the each went to bed and quickly fell asleep. But there was one who was still awake.

**Richard/Dicks Pov.**

I woke up when I heard a sound coming from the hallway I thought it might just have been Bruce or Alex getting up to get some water or something so I just tried to go back to sleep, but was woken up again when I heard a crash coming from downstairs. I immediately got out of my bed and quietly made my way downstairs. I got to the living room where I didn't see anyone so I made my way to the dining room where I didn't see anyone either. And after searching the whole manor and still not finding anyone I just made my way back to my room but just as i passed through the living room when all of a sudden I stepped on some sort of wire which triggered a catapult hidden behind the couch to fire all sorts of rotten food at me, i ran for it but just as I made my way out of the living room a bucket full of some sort of slime fell on me and not only that but just when I thought it was over some sort of monster jumped out at me, i screamed and turned around and ran for it but when I made it out into the lobby I felt a rope go around my ankle and pull my upside down into the air it also triggered a bunch of feathers that stuck to me because of the slime. So to summon it all up I was upside down, covered in feathers and I smelled like shit, to be honest. That's when I saw Bruce and Alfred coming down the stairs.

"What in the world happened!"

Asked Bruce shocked by the state of his ward.

"I d-don't k-know" I Studdard still in shock after what just happened. That's when a laughing Alex walked out of the living room holding the mask of the monster that scared me.

"Well that was just about one of the funniest things I have ever seen"

Said Alex still laughing.

"Alex, what's going on?" Asked Bruce while Alfre got me down from the trap.

"Well Dick has been pranking me quite a lot so I only thought it would be fair to get a little revenge. I asked Alfred to go get some things for me and help me set up a couple traps"

Bruce and I immediately looked at Alfred in shock, because every time I would ask Alfred for some help with a prank he would just say "I apologize master Dick but I would rather not get involved".

"I was getting quite tired of having to clean up after you so-called pranks master Dick and miss Alex did offer me something that I simply could not refuse"

**Third person Pov.**

Safe to say that Dick stopped parking Alex after that little incident. And to be honest even Bruce was a bit intimidated by the butlers and the 15 girls alliance.


	13. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is worried and confused by these strange visions she keeps getting and decides to investigate further, however she gets lost in her research.

**Alexis's Pov.**

It's been a while since Halloween and now Christmas is closing in and ever since Halloween Dick had not pulled a single prank on me, which I was eternally grateful for. But it also made me realize how much power you have in this household if you had Alfred on your side, I mean both dad and Dick have a huge amount of respect for him. Not that I can say that I don't, Alfred has the most power in this house. Although he's not really scary at all unless you piss him off which in turn would be the stupidest move that you could make. As to what's going on with me, well currently I was at Katrina's house studying for this dumbass math test, just because I got straight A+ does not mean I don't have trouble with the subject. Which is why I was at Katrina's she was absolutely amazing at math although I don't think we are gonna get much studying done, not with the way that she is right now.

"I just don't understand how you can focus on math right now. I mean did you not see the way Oliver looked at you"

I just sighed and put my math book down and tilted my head back. Yeah as you can hear from her tone Oliver was a big deal, well in our school anyway. No, he wasn't a football jock, no he was a pompous snobby rich kid from England who moved with his family to Gotham about a year ago, ever since he started at Gotham Private he had been nothing but a huge dick to basically everyone around him. Not that it was a lot different from the others in the school, he was just more of a dick really. He would usually flirt with every girl in a 20-meter radius, however lately he has apparently been more obsessed with me, and I am not over exaggeration. Katrina apparently saw him making goo-goo eyes at me and now she won't stop talking about it and it's driving me nuts. I just wanted to study god damn it.

"Can we not talk about this and just focus on this math instead"

"No, absolutely not. I mean this is huge!" She said as she took my math book and threw it aside.

"Seriously Kat"

"Hell yeah I'm serious"

"Look he's an asshole with too much money stuck so high up his ass that it has replaced his brain, besides I am far from the only girl he has had an eye for"

"Well not that I don't agree with you on that, but what are you gonna do about him?"

"Well ignoring him is working great so far"

"You know at one point he is gonna make a move, what are you gonna do then?"

"I know but I'll deal with that when it comes. Now can we focus on our homework" I said picking up my math book again and flipping back to the page we were on.

"Fine but we are not done talking about this yet"

I just let out a small chuckle, and we continued with the boring homework.

**Timeskip~**

After I left Katrina's I left for the Gotham library to do some research. I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a few books down and walked over to the library computer and started researching again. Ever since I had that weird dream I began reaching on what it meant, but so far the only thing I found was that I could be a seer or an oracle, which I highly doubt but there's no question that it is strange. I still haven't told dad a or anyone about it, I didn't want them to worry they already have so much on their hands I don't need to make it worse. I yawned and looked at the time… 19:00…

"Oh fuck!"

I yelled out but I was instantly silenced by the librarian. If you asking why the library was still open, well they were open till 20:00 so yeah that's why. I quickly grabbed my stuff and almost ran out the doors and called a taxi. I took out my phone to call Alfred and apologize for not calling sooner and telling them where I was, god they must be worried sick. I just hope dad and Dick didn't start searching the city to find me. We finally arrived at the manor, I hurried and paid the taxi driver for driving me. I ran over to the gate and used the "doorbell" and after a few minutes, Alfred finally answered.

"Yes, whom am I speaking with?"

"Hey, Alfred~"

You could clearly hear the nervosity in my voice, there was a short pause until he spoke again"

"Miss Alex where have you been, we have been worried sick!"

I let out a nervous chuckle and replied.

"I'm so so very and dearly sorry Alfred. I was at the library and I'm afraid I lost track of time"

There was a quiet pause again and then the gates opened as. I ran up to the main door and there was Alfred just waiting for me,

"You are extremely late for dinner"

He said clearly angry with me, I just looked at the ground shuffling my feet a little.

"Master Bruce is quite angry with you"

He said as he stepped aside to let me pass. I walked in still looking at the ground, I might be 15 years old but that doesn't mean I can't admit when I've done something wrong. I saw dad and Dick sitting on the big couch in the living room. As I walked in the minute Dick looked up he ran to me and hugged me. At first, it shocked me, but then the thought dawned on me. He thought something had happened to me, he might even have thought I was dead. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, I could feel something wet on my shirt, Dick was crying and it was my fault. I looked at dad who looked a mix of anger and relief. Slowly Dick unwrapped his arms from me and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away his tears.

"Hey, I'm okay I promise. I just got lost in the books and forgot to call home"

He sniffed and let out a small smile and nodded. I ruffled his hair and I was about to go apologize to my dad but before I knew it I was wrapped in another hug.

"Don't you ever dare to worry us like that again"

He whispered stern but soft to me and he let go of me and kissed me on the forehead I just smiled.


	14. Holly-Jolly Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas in the manor and with Christmas comes presents and family dinner.

**Alexis's Pov.**

Christmas the most holly jolly time of year, well for most people I never really had an amazing Christmas well not at the orphanage and don't even get me started on the foster homes. All in all the only nice Christmas I remember(before I moved in with dad)was when my mother was alive. However ever since Dick became a part of this family I have tried to make every Christmas the best Christmas ever and so far I have succeeded… I hope. But lately, Dick has been spending a lot of time going out with friends after school and patrolling a lot more, not that I mind so much it's just I wish I could spend a little more time with him.

"Morning dad"

I said as I walked into the kitchen walking over to the fridge and pulling out some orange juice and poured some into a glass. Dad was sitting at the kitchen counter with his iPad probably checking on somethings with the company.

"Goodmorning Alex, Alfred made some breakfast earlier and put a plate for you and Dick in the fridge "

He said smiling at me and then looking back down at his iPad. I went back and looked in the fridge.

"Speaking of Dick, where is he, he's usually up by now?"

"We were out on patrol pretty late last night and it drained him out too much and since it's Saturday I thought it would be okay if he slept a little longer"

I just nodded and took one of the plates out of the fridge and sat down by the counter and started eating.

"Hey, dad have you noticed that Dick has become a little more distant lately?"

He looked up from the iPad.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't know why"

"Hmm… I'm gonna try talking to him, maybe then I'll find out what's bothering him"

Dad just nodded and went back to his iPad. I put my now empty plate in the dishwasher and took out the other plate of breakfast to Dick and made my way to his room. I carefully knocked on his door but didn't get a reply so I slowly opened the door and went in. He was, of course, sleeping witch is why he didn't hear me knock, that was one thing I quickly found out when he moved into the manor he's a heavy sleeper. I sat the plate on his bedside table and sat on the edge of his bed trying gently to shake him awake.

"Five more minutes"

He said sleepily, I just smiled.

"Well, then I guess I just have to get the bucket of ice water~"

I said in a singing voice, that woke him really fucking quickly.

"I'm up!"

He yelled out instantly sitting straight up in his king-sized bed with his mob of bed hair that was pointing in all directions. I just let out a chuckle grabbing his attention.

"That was really mean"

He said glaring at me.

"Well it worked didn't it"

I said still chuckling a bit. He just turned his back to me and ignored me, I smiled and took the plate from the nightstand.

"Oh come on you can't ignore me forever, especially not when I have a plate of Alfred's special made breakfast"

He initially turned around and tried to take the plate but I just moved it higher so he couldn't reach it.

"Hey!"

"What's the word?"

I said still holding the plate high up in the air.

"Please"

I slowly gave him the plate and instantly he started golfing it down. After a minute or two of eating without taking a break to breathe, he was done.

"Did you even get to taste any of the food before you swallowed it?"

I asked quietly as I was shaking my head, not really intending for him to hear me.

"Not that I'm not happy that you gave me breakfast in bed, but why are you here?"

"Oh right. Well, lately you have been quiet… distant"

His eyes widened a bit before he looked down at the bed.

"I just wanted to know why, because honestly you're starting to worry me"

We sat in silence a bit after that.

"It's nothing, you don't need to start worrying"

He was clearly lying.

"It's not nothing Dick. Just tell me so I can help you please"

He just shook his head.

"No"

"Dick please"

"No"

"Dick please I'm worried and dad is starting to be worried too. You know you can trust us, we just wanna help"

"I said NO!"

He yelled out looking up with tears streaming down his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you. I'm gonna go and give you some time alone"

I said sadly and got up. I took the empty plate and walked to the door.

"I just want you to know that you can talk to me no matter what"

I said as I walked out the door closing it quietly behind me. I leaned against the wall, I knew I shouldn't have pushed him on the subset but I did it anyway. I should have just left it alone until he came to me, and now I fucked it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to put up some more chapters then I normally do, but it is Christmas so I had to do something. Besides that, though there is gonna come up a new years chapter sometime during January, anyway, I hope you enjoyed and as always I really hope you have a great and amazing Christmas where ever you are in the world.
> 
> Misker Out.


	15. A new year

 

**Alexis's Pov.**

It's been a few days since my stupid decision and things had gone back to normal, but Dick still didn't really talk so much to me. Dad and Alfred tried to get us to talk again but it just didn't work. And now here I am again, standing in front of Dicks door again but this time I came with a plate of Alfred's freshly baked cookie. I let out a breath I didn't realize that I was holding and knocked.

"Come in"

I walked in finding Dick sitting at his desk doing some homework. He looked at me as I entered the room.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you had some time to talk?"

He looked unsure, since the last time we talked left a bad taste, not that I can blame him. But I was here now and I'm not going to back down like last time, but I'm also not gonna push him like last time.

"Okay, sure"

He answered and spun around his chair so it was facing me. I placed the plate of cookies on his desk and pulled up a spare chair and sat down.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to talk about what happened last Tuesday"

"Like I said it's okay you were just worried"

He said before I could continue. But I shook my head and began again.

"That's just it, it wasn't okay. What I did was wrong, I pushed your way too hard and I should have given you time and let you come to me for help if you needed it"

I said as I looked down at the floor.

"And for that, I'm so so very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me"

He looked shocked at first but then stood up and walked over and hugged me and I quickly hugged him back.

"I forgive you, sis"

He said into the hug, making me smile. And as we separated from the hug I wiped small happy tears away.

"And I should apologize too, I shouldn't have been so mad at you, you were just trying to help. And I should have told you, Bruce or Alfred, what the problem was instead of keeping it locked up inside. So can you forgive me?"

I just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I forgive you, you troublesome bird"

He just laughed. And after that, we just sat there talking about all kinds of things.

"So wait this Oliver guy who is a huge piece of trash is after you because you keep rejecting him?"

"Yep"

I said putting pressure on the p. He just looked so confused.

"What an idiot, can't he take a hint"

"Apparently not. Just promise me when you start going after girls you can respect if they say yes or no"

He nodded. After that we talked about something else and before we noticed it was dinner time. After that talk, we became closer than ever before, but he still didn't tell me what was wrong but this time I'll let him come to me. And then new years happened, now usually dad hosts this big party at the manor New Year's Eve and this year was no different. I hate these party's, I hate the dress and the shoes that I'm forced to wear, but the two things I hate the most are the goddamn annoying ass guests and paparazzi. The guest only talk about how rich they are and how cool their new cars are and almost all the woman no matter how old try to throw themselves at my dad or thrown their sons a me and that paparazzi oh don't even get me started on them, yeah they are annoying all the time but they go wild when my dad throws a party and they won't shut up about asking questions as to who the next heir to the Wayne fortune is. To say the least, I hate everything at the party, but there is a silver lining me and Dick has been having small bets or contests making these boring parties fun.

"I bet 30 bucks that the guy in the fancy white suit over there is gonna trip the waiter right there"

I said to Dick smiling as I pointed at the man while scratching my side since this annoying dress was really itchy. I had a simple yet elegant black dress with silver branch patterns on the end of it to match with my silver necklace that looked like a branch that hung around my neck and a silver bracelet and earrings to match. My shoes were black with a little silver branch on them to match the necklace, my hair set up in a beautiful braid that was put up to bun on the side of my head with another small silver branch that held it together and with a little hair free on the other side. It was an absolutely beautiful dress and shoes but like I said the dress was itchy and the shoes were designed by the devil to torture young girls and woman. Dick well he had a simple black suit on with a black bow tie.

"You're on"

He said as we began watching the man and waiter closely and before we knew it the poor waiter was on the floor as well as the tray of food he was holding. But the man began almost yelling at the poor young waiter for dropping some food on his expansive new suit. I and Dick looked at each other and hurried over to the poor waiter to help, Dick began helping him up as I took on the idiot who called himself a man.

"Would you shut up, you're lowering the IQ of everyone in here with your yelling"

He looked at me clearly more offended by what I said. Now that I get a closer look at him he seems familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"How dare you, do you know who I am!"

He said yelling out, wait now I remember.

"Wait, you're the guy who stopped me and dad in front of the manor begging my dad to invest in your little company when it was dying from two years ago!"

I yelled out putting him on the spot and humiliating him to almost everyone at the party who had turned their attention to us since we were quite loud. Dad and all the woman that was talking to him also looked over.

"How dare you disrespect me!"

He said as he began shaking because of anger but before and before I knew it his hand hit my cheek slapping me making everyone go so quiet that you could hear if you dropped a needle. Dick who had helped up the waiter ran over to me.

"Sis!?"

But before he came over I put my hand out signaling him to stop. I walked right up In the face of the guy (whose name was actually Charles Perkins)and said with a calm but threatening voice.

" _Tell me little Charlie who exactly do you think you are insulting, I mean you must be blind if you think that my father or any rational person in this room will let you go freely out of this party you are crazier than anyone in Arkham Asylum. But even though I could get you locked up for a great amount of time(and trust me they don't take well to child abusers in prison)for what you did I'm gonna take pity on you since it's the start of a new year, however I'm afraid I can't say the same for my father. I would wish you good luck but I highly doubt it will help"_

I turned around and walked over to Dick and the server who like almost everyone else in the room was standing there shocked. But before Charles could say anything else dad walked up and if looks could kill, well let's just say he would be extremely dead and I'm also quite happy the dad could control himself because if he couldn't Charles would be in the hospital in a full body cast before he could ever lay a finger on me. But before I could hear what dad had to say to him I was taken away from the party by Alfred with Dick following right behind us. We made it out to one of the big bathrooms where Alfred took out a small first aid box, we had first aid boxes in almost every room. Dad told me that he stopped the funding to Charles company, dad also wanted to sue Charles for hitting me but I stopped him because I knew if we took him down now he wouldn't learn anything but if we just let his company die slowly that will teach him a lesson, in a matter of seconds it was also all over the news making life incredibly hard for little old Charles.

So we spent the rest of the night looking at the beautiful fireworks and having fun, what a way to start off the new year.


	16. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jay-Jay enters the picture

 

**Alexis's Pov.**

It's already been a year and so much has already happened. Basically, Dick and Dad had a huge argument which eventually leads to Dick quitting as Robin and refused to have any contact with dad, so now Dick is in some city called Jump City and has started a new superhero team called Teen Titans. Dick and I still have a close relationship but I rarely get to see him since he doesn't even want to come to Gotham anymore, so I have to travel to Jump to see him not that I have anything against that, it's just… I just want my family back again, but by the looks of things, it's not gonna happen anytime soon. Dad has also become more closed off, he still smiles and laughs sometimes but a lot of it is forced and if he really lets out a true smile or laugh it only happens when I or Alfred are the only one there other than that it's all fake. As to what I'm doing right now, well I'm practicing on my cooking skills, it's not that I love cooking but I just thought I would be a good skill to know since you can't live on frozen pizza forever when you move away from home. And if you're asking yes Alfred is the one teaching me, right now he's teaching me how to make some of his amazing cookies.

"And now we wait"

He said taking off the apron and I followed suit.

"Very good job today miss, I must say you are getting better and better"

"I think it's me who should say thanks Alfred"

"You're welcome miss Alex, now I must get back to cleaning. Can you please keep an eye on the cookies?"

"Sure I'll be stalking them like dad when he was spying on a bad guy"

Alfred just chuckled and then walked out to finish cleaning the one off the guest rooms. I set the timer on my phone and walked into the living room to read a new book I found in the library a few days ago, it was about the stars and the different planets. Before I knew it the time rings giving me a shock since I was so absorbed in the book that I didn't notice. I got up and got the cookies out of the oven but by accident, I burnt myself on the platter. But before I had a chance to react everything around me just turned pure white.

"What the hell?"

I whispered to myself. Everything slowly got color again, but now I wasn't in the kitchen back at the manor, no now I was in a dark alleyway. I looked around before my eyes finally settled on... the Batmobile?

"What the-"

But something or rather someone interrupted me before I could finish that sentence. It was a young boy no more than 11 years old, he was sneaking down the fire escape, he landed a few feet away from me making me realize that he couldn't see me. I walked around him to get a better look at him but since he was wearing a hoodie with the hood up it was really hard to make out his face in the dark. But luck was on my side when he took the hood off, and that when it made me do a double take. He was one of the kids from that really weird dream I had a while ago, his facial features were exactly that same. He made his way over to that Batmobile and began inspecting the tires.

"Wait a minute he's not gonna-"

Again I was interrupted when he took out some equipment out of the bag that was slung over his shoulder, he then began closing the tier.

"Dad is gonna be so pissed"

And like they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear. There he was in all his glory standing with a poker face like always, although over the years I've learned to read his expression even when he has his poker face on, and right now he looked pretty pissed.

"Who are you"

The boy fell down in shock, apparently, he didn't notice my father standing there. He quickly stood up again, his stands clearly saying he was a fighter. The boy ran over to the wall and began wall jumping up to the roof, but before he could get far dad showed up in front of his.

"Running is useless, I'm gonna ask again. Who are you"

My dad asked. And at that moment everything just went white again, I shut my eyes to avoid the light and when I opened them again I saw Alfred's face above me opening and shutting his mouth like he was saying something that I just couldn't hear.

"-ex, miss Alex!"

I began to sit up and Alfred quickly takes my arm so I don't fall again.

"What happened miss, Alex?"

I didn't want to tell him or anyone for that matter about the visions, yet. Not until I know more about them, there's no need to worry anyone if it's not something to worry about. So I just took my head in my hand and looked at the floor.

"I don't know, everything just suddenly went black and I passed out"

If I had looked at him when I said that he would have known that I lied, that's why I looked at the ground in sted. I hated lying to Alfred or to anyone in this family in general, mostly because you could so easily get caught in the act, but also because I felt so guilty. Alfred helped me stand up and walked me over to the couch.

"Why don't you lay down a bit and take it easy for now, we don't want that to happen again"

I just nodded and put my head down on the soft pillow on the couch and began thinking of the vision. I mean it was clearly a vision, ever since the circus my visions have been getting stronger and stronger, I don't get them very often but every time they come it's always about something that's gonna happen in the future, it's never something important it's usually just something small like a glass that's gonna fall over or someone who's gonna knock on my door. I still don't know who the boy was or what he had to do with everything but he must be important if I had a vision about him.

"Here you go, miss Alex"

Alfred said putting down the glass of water on the table.

"Thanks, Al"

Alfred just smiled and walked back upstairs. Both I and Dick had made nicknames for him, I usually called him Al and Dick just called him Alfie, it always made him smile which is also part of the reason we do it, the other reason is just for the fun of it. After half an hour on the couch, I made my way to my room, I walked in and closed the door behind me and locking it. I walked over to the corner of my room and kneel down, I knocked gently on the wooden floor, I finally heard a hollow sound. I pulled one of the floorboards up and under it was a little hole and in it was a book, I took it out and walked over to my desk and sat down and began writing. Ever since I began having the visions more often I write them down in this book, I also write down the theory's I have as to why I have them. When I was done I closed the book and sighed, I put it back in the little hole under the floorboards. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I stood up and looked at my phone. It was a text from Dick saying that he really needed to talk to me and if I could possibly come to Jump. I quickly asked what was wrong but only got back that it was something he needed to talk to me about in person. I just sighed, it was gonna be hard to get out of the house now since Alfred had probably already told my dad what happened. I sent a text back saying I would come as quickly as possible, after all, I had made a promise to him when he left.

**Flashback~**

"Why can't you two just talk it out?"

I asked desperately. Right now I was standing in Dicks room and watched as he furiously packed his bags. He was leaving all because a stupid fight with dad, I tried to calm both of them down and stop the fight before Dick stormed to his room angrily, no more like, furious, I followed right hind him while Alfred stayed with dad. The fight was that he apparently thought that dad treated him as a child and didn't take him seriously.

"Not until he treats me like a partner, not a sidekick"

"Than don't stay for him, stay for me!"

I yelled out as I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. He paused and turned around.

"Dick you're my little brother, I trust you and I know you can take care of yourself but no matter what, if you leave right now I will forever worry if you're okay"

He turned around and looked me in the eyes, I could see tears ready to fall at any minute.

"Don't want to leave, but I just can't stand him anymore, he doesn't understand that I'm not a little-broken child anymore. I'm stronger now and I can handle myself"

I walked over and hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go, he clung onto me and I felt his tears through my T-shirt. And there we stood just hugging and crying, I don't know for how long but after a while, he let go and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Just know that if you need anything, and I mean anything or if you just need to talk to someone you can call or text me and I promise I will drop what 8m holding and come, okay?"

He nodded, I wiped away his tears and kissed him on his forehead. We hugged again.

"I love you sis"

"Love you too little brother"

We broke the hug and he walked over and took his bags and walked out(he had already called a taxi)I waved to him as he drove off.

**End of flashback~**

I took my backpack and put a few things in it, like some extra clothes and my iPad and headphones so I didn't get bored on the bus. I wrote a little note until when Alfred or dad would check on me. I sneaked down the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door. I went to the nearest bus stop and waited. After a while the bus finally came, I walked on board and went down to the end of the bus and sat down in the corner. After about 3 hours we finally arrived in Jump, began my walk to the cafe Dick and I always met. As I walked into the cafe making the bell above the door ring, I looked around and finally saw Dick sitting and just by looking at him at this distance I could see he was nervous.

"Hey, Dickybird, what's up?"

I said as I sat down and put my bag beside me. He looked up at me in shock, he clearly didn't see or hear me when I walked in.

"What's wrong?"

I asked getting more and more concerned because of the way he was acting.

"Well… em… IthinkihaveacrushonStarfire" **(Translate: I think I have a crush on Starfire)**

He said quickly, now if I didn't have a best friend like Katrina who usually talked so fast if she was excited witch she was quite often, I would never have understood what he said, but I did and I was shocked.

"Hahahaha!"

I began laughing my ass off, now it's not that I'm being mean it's just that firstly the laughter was more because I was relieved that it wasn't anything too serious and secondly when he was 10 years old he said and I quote "I'm not gonna fall for some dumb girl". Dick blushed and looked away, I slowly stopped laughing and whipped some tears away.

"Jesus Dick you had me worried that you were in trouble, thank god. Don't ever do that to me again"

After that Dick and I just talked, I gave him some sisterly advice although I don't know how much of it is useful since I have never dated or had any boyfriends, I tried my best to help him out. After a while I felt my phone ringing, it was dad of course. He told me to come home immediately after he hung up I said goodbye to Dick and walked back to the bus stop. When I finally got home it was already 22:00 and I was tired as all hell.

"Welcome back miss Alex, I believe master Bruce has some very important news. He's in the living room"

I yawned and nodded and made my way into the living room. I walked in and saw dad standing with his back towards me and it looked like he was talking to someone.

"Hi dad, sorry I'm late but the bus got a flat tire so they had to stop so we could be moved over to another bus"

I sad rubbing my head. Dad turned around and smiles at me making me worried for the second time today.

"What's going on dad?"

I said slightly worried and slightly happy that my dad was finally happy again.

"Alex I want you to say hello to your new brother"

The younger boy from my vision earlier that day stepped out from behind my dad.

"Hello, my name is Jason Todd"


	17. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares can be a truly terrifying experience but can be made better when there someone there for you to help.

 

**Alexis's Pov.**

"It's nice to meet you Jason, welcome to the family"

I said calmly smiling, on the inside however I was anything but calm, I was freaking the fuck out. I mean I knew dad and Jason were gonna meet but I never dreamed of dad adopting him, special not after what happened with Dick. Not to mention how Dick will react to this, oh god he will think we replaced him. Okay calm down it's not like he's gonna replace him as Robin, besides it would be wrong to blame Jason.

"Why don't I show you to your room master Jason?"

"That would be great thanks Alfred, and I told you to stop calling me master"

"It's useless to try to get him to stop calling you that, trust me"

I said crossing my arms with a smile before Alfred could answer. Alfred and Jason left and went upstairs. I immediately turned around glaring at my dad, and before he could say anything I held up my hand signaling him to stop and he did.

"Let me get this straight, in the 8 hours I was gone you found a new kid with black hair and blue eyes to adopt"

I said rubbing my temples. Dad looked at me clearly thinking I was pissed, which I kinda was.

"I'm not angry I'm just pissed, I mean what do you think this will do to Dick"

Dad glared at me a bit, ever since Dick ran off his name had kinda struck a nerve with dad, mostly because, yes he was angry with him but also because he missed him.

"Dick was the one who left, and I'm not replacing him. I found Jason trying to steal the tires from the Batmobile after I found out he was homeless and orphaned at a young age I just couldn't let him be, he's special and has a lot of potentials"

I sighed, dad has always had a weak spot for kids, especially orphans mostly because they reminded him of himself, and to be honest, so did I.

"Dick is still a part of this family and we never abandon family, and just because he left doesn't mean that he won't come back. But let me say this I'm not angry with Jason or with the fact you took him in, in fact, I'm happy to have another's little brother, I'm angry with the fact that you are just giving up on Dick ever coming back"

I said I began to make my way up to my room but I was stopped by Alfred on the stairs.

"Do not worry miss Alex, master Bruce will eventually see his mistakes"

I let out a sad smiled

"I just hope he'll do it soon, I hate that this family is split up"

I said as I closed my eyes hard, letting a tear fall down my cheek. Alfred gave me a tight hug and let me go again, he took out his hanker chief and whipped away my tear. I smiled at him again and he smiled back and I began my walk back to my room. I stopped I front of my door and looked at the door on the other side of the hall, that was Dicks room when he was here, I walked over and opened the door and looked around. it remained untouched with the exception of Alfred cleaning it once in a while. I sighed sadly I really hope he will return soon.

**Timeskip~**

Two months and Dick still stayed in Jump angry at dad and dad was still as stubborn as ever, wait never mind they are both the most stubborn people in the world. Well other than the two stubborn donkeys Jason and I have become a little closer, I still don't know much about his past but he will tell me when he's ready. Dick also went through some changes since now he's not Robin anymore, now he's apparently Nightwing so the Robin spot opened up and you can guess from there who took it over, yup you got it Jason took on the Robin identity and is now the new partner of Batman, so yeah both me and Alfred have been quite busy since then, and I thought Dick got hurt a lot, compared to Jason he's nothing when it comes to injuries.

In other news, my 16 birthday is right around the corner and I'm pretty excited but I have warned dad that I don't want anything big or flashy and that I rather just want Dick to come home so we all can watch a movie and relax without any worry of an argument starting. I still haven't told dad about the visions or anyone for that matter, but one thing I do know is that they are becoming stronger day by day. I haven't had any strong visions since the one with Jason but Alfred is still worried I'll flop over any second, I am too.

I looked over at my alarm clock again, 03:00 in the middle of the night. I let out a sigh as I sit up again, I got out of bed and walked over to my window and looked at the stars since the sky was clear you could easily see them. I leaned against the window closing my eyes and relaxing.

However my relaxation was cut short when I heard a scream, I rushed over to my door and went into the hallway. I instantly knew that the scream came from Jason's door. I hurried into his room where he's was tossing and turning in his bed, covered in sweat.

"Jason!"

I yelled though it didn't seem to work.

"Jason please wake up!"

He bolted upright and breathed heavily, his eyes wide as he looked around the room until they landed on me. I put my hands on his cheeks and began talking to him in a calm and quiet voice.

"It's okay, it's all gonna be okay, it was just a nightmare"

He slowly nodded as tears fell down his cheeks. He leaned his forehead against my shoulder and began crying. I just sat there with him, pulling him into a hug and rocked him back and forth, slowly calming him down. I remember when Dick got his first nightmare here.

**Flashback.**

It was a quiet night, I was just reading a book on my bed, slowly becoming more and more sleepy. It wasn't that the book was boring… okay, the book was extremely boring I just had to read it because it was a homework assignment from school. But anyway, as I slowly started drifting away I was shocked awake again by a scream, I bolted right out of bed and hurried into the hallway where I found that the scream came from Dicks room. I opened the door and found Dick still screaming while tossing and turning in his bed crying his eyes out. I hurried over and climbed onto the bed trying to shake him awake but nothing seemed to be working, usually when he would get a nightmare dad or Alfred would help him but Alfred was in England visiting family and friends and dad was patrolling.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?"

I whispered to myself trying to figure out another way to wake him up. After a few times trying to shake him awake I finally got him to open his eyes so that was progress, and then he began screaming at the top of his lungs. I didn't know what to do this wasn't my fort I've never done this before so there was only one way out in my head.

*Slap!*

I slapped him across his cheek finally snapping him out of whatever he dreamed of. He slowly looked at me with tears still running down his face.

"I'm so so very sorry Dick, but you had a nightmare and I didn't know any other to snap you ou-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before he attacked me in a hug crying into my shoulder while clinging onto my shirt, I, of course, hugged him back slowly rocking both of us back and forth to calm not only him but to calm myself as well, I mean he gave me a goddamn heart attack. I shifted him so now we were lying on out back and he quickly curled up against me while a softly petted his head.

"You wanna talk about it?"

After a few minutes of thinking it over, he let out a soft shutter.

"Mama and data died, Bruce, Alfred and you came to save me, but you… you…"

He said as he curled closer to me and began crying hard again, I just held him close and let him cry as much as he needed.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere little brother"

I said softly as we both began drifting off.

**End Flashback~**

That was the first time I called him a little brother and ever since then, we have been closer than ever even though he still lived in another city, from what dad told me we apparently stayed like that the rest of the night. When dad came home he went to check on me first but couldn't find me in my room but found me when he looked into Dicks room, he found us curled together sleeping peacefully he took a picture and now that picture is in the new family album.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I asked softly as he slowly stopped crying, I felt him shake his head.

"Okay, then maybe go back to sleep?"

I felt him shake his head again. Of course, he would be scared to go back to sleep after that, I thought over what we should do instead to get his thoughts off the nightmare. I slowly stood up and walked to the door

"Come on, I know just what you need"

He stood up and followed me downstairs where I told him to sit and wait at the couch. After a few minutes, I came out with two cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a plate of cookies balancing on my arm. I sat it down on the coffee table and pushed one of the cups over to Jason and took the other one myself.

"Take a sip, I promise it's not that bad"

He carefully took the cup and blew a little on it before taking a sip, I watched as his eyes widened as he swallowed and looked at me with wide eyes and a whipped cream mustache. I began laughing and looked at me with a look that just said what-are-you-laughing-about until it was replaced with a look of understanding as he blushed and whipped it off.

"This tastes amazing, what is it"

I smiled at him.

"It's hot chocolate with whipped cream"

"Well yeah that much is obvious, but it tastes… different, amazing but different. So there must be something else in it"

He said staring questionably at the cup of hot deliciousness.

"You're right, there are a few other things in it. But I'm afraid I can't tell you because it's a secret that only Al and I know, a secret we will never give up!"

I said raising a determinant band into the air making Jason chuckle.

The story of the hot chocolate is that I and Alfred were in the kitchen experimenting with new recipes when I came up with this one making Alfred extremely proud.

Jason and I spent the rest of the night talking, I told him about Dick since he was curious and I even promised him that we should go visit him together. Yeah I know Dick won't be too happy at first but after a bit, he will probably warm up to the kid, after all, Dick was a softy at heart.

Finally, we agreed to go to bed, I said goodnight and we separated into our own rooms. I had only just gotten under the covers when I heard my door open, I looked up and saw Jason standing there with his pillow blushing a lot and hiding his face into the pillow, I smiled immediately understanding what he wanted. I lifted the covers inviting him into the bed, he slowly climbed in curling up to me for comfort and warmth, I smiled as he quickly drifted off with me not so far behind.

**Third person Pov.**

The next morning began with the soft singing of the birds outside as the sun was shining brightly down onto the manor waking Bruce who in turn began getting ready for the long new day ahead of him. After getting ready he went to check on Jason since he was woken up in the middle of the night by a scream but when he checked he saw his daughter taking care of it, taking the chance to get some more sleep he had gone back to bed since he knew his daughter was more than capable of dealing with it herself. So with that, he thought that they would both be in Jason's room, however, when he looked he couldn't find them.

Scratching his cheek as he wondered where they could be, he slowly made his way to his daughter's room to see if they were there. He found that he was right as he smiled at the scene he was met with when he looked over at the bed, he heard Alfred come up behind him and take a picture for the album. They closed the door deciding to let the two sleep in for the day.


	18. Acceptance

 

**Alexis's Pov.**

Me nervous no, no I'm not nervous at all. After all, I'm just gonna visit Dick… without telling him that I'm taking Jason with me. So no I'm not nervous at all, I mean this is a great idea, right?

I looked at Jason sitting in the old dusty bus seat next to me who was busy looking out the window. I sighed, Okay so maybe taking Jason to see Dick without telling Dick Jason's coming wasn't the best idea, but I doubt Dick would have let us come to visit if had told him, yeah I know Dick is highly lightly gonna be pissed but they had to meet sooner or later, and to be honest I'd rather like if they meet before my birthday so we could skip the awkwardness.

"We're here sis"

Jason said snapping me out of my thoughts. looked out the window and saw that he was right we stepped off the bus and watched it take off down the road. We began making our way towards the cafe as I usually did. After the night of hot chocolate and whipped cream, Jason had started calling me sis, well only when we were alone since he was still too embarrassed to call me sis in public, not that I had anything against it, in fact, I loved it just as much as when Dick calls me by it.

We walked into the cafe, I looked around and saw Dick waving at me but immediately stopped frozen when he saw Jason, who in turn looked like a nervous wreck. We made our way to Dick with me having to nudge Jason forward. As we sat down the at the table I noticed that Dick had a look on his face that just screamed 'Why!?' in turn, I just gave a sweet smile basically saying 'Just give him a chance'.

"Well let get the introductions out the way first, Dick this is Jason and Jason this is Dick"

I said trying to make a conversation happen witch clearly didn't work since the silence that passed after that was so tense that you could cut it with a knife even if it was the dullest knife in the world. Before I could say anything else Dick stood up

"Alex, could I please speak to you in private for a minute?"

I knew this was gonna happen, I nodded and stood up giving a silent apology to Jay as we made our way over to the corner of the cafe.

"What were you thinking!?"

Dick asked quietly but in clear frustration.

"I was thinking it would be good for everyone to get you two to know each other before my birthday, especially since there is already gonna be enough tension between you and dad we don't need any more"

I said crossing my arms, Dick was just about to reply before I cut him off.

"Look I know I should probably have to give you a warning before we came-"

He just gave the 'you think!' Look but I continued no the less.

"But let's be honest, you wouldn't have said yes would you"

I asked with a raised brow, he looked at me before giving a sigh of defeat clearly knowing I was right.

"Look I'm not asking you two to run happily in a field of flowers together or treating each other like brothers who have always known each other. All I'm asking of you is that you at least talk to each other"

"Okay okay, I'm… I'm gonna try"

He said clearly still unsure I hugged him and giving him some encouraging pats on the back as we walked back to the table where Jay was just sitting on his phone waiting for us patiently, he looked at us as we sat down again.

After about five minutes of complete silence, I had enough. I let out a sigh, clearly, this wasn't going to work, if I wanted them to the bond they would have to talk it was just that simple.

"Ok you two awkward idiots I'm gonna go to the counter to order some coffee and tea for us and while I'm gone why don't you at least try to get some kind of conversation going"

I said standing up from the chair and began making my way to the counter fully well ignoring the looks from the two idiots that were practically begging me to stay. A young woman(who was clearly working here because of the uniform)came up to me with a questionable facial expression since it clearly wasn't normal to walk up to the counter and order, but I wanted Dick and Jay to bond on their own and that would only happen if I was around, but since I'm a worry wart I couldn't leave them alone completely because of the fear of them tearing each other apart.

"Hi could we have one cup of coffee and two cups of caramel tea please"

She nodded and wrote it down. While she was busy making the order I took a look back at the table of the two idiots and saw surprise surprise they were still sitting in awkwardly silent tension, waiting for me to come back. I facepalmed, I'm not gonna lie I was disappointed in both of them but mostly Dick since he was supposed to be the elder of the two and the most mature, but no he was just sitting there silent while looking at his phone once in a while. The waiter came over to me with the three cups on a little tray, I nodded at her silently thanking her and then made my way back to my two stupid brothers.

"You two are absolutely impossible"

I said sitting back down again giving Dick his coffee and Jay his tea.

"I'm sorry"

Jay said after about ten minutes of silence, shocking and confusing both me and Dick. But before either of us could ask why he was apologizing for nothing he talked again.

"I'm sorry if you're thinking that I'm replacing you and I understand if you hate me for it, just please don't hate sis for it she's only trying to help"

He said looking at Dick nearly in tears. I was too shocked to move, not only did he call me sis in public but I never knew he felt that way, that he was blaming himself and my heart just broke when he told Dick not to be mad at me. This boy was way too innocent for this world. I looked over at Dick who was also too shocked to move his facial expression was one of surprise.

**Richard/Dick's Pov** **(AN: you weren't expecting that were you)**

He thought I hated him, I mean sure I was shocked and angry when I found out that Bruce just replaced me, but I was never angry at the kid. Oh god, I was a horrible person, here I was sitting silently like a complete dick ironic right. When Alex had called me about a week ago she told me that he was an orphan as well and that he usually acted tougher than he was to cover up his sadness, and now that I'm looking at him as he's clearly close to tears while still trying to keep up the stoic and determined facade but slowly failing. How could I do this to a kid like him, it's not his fault Bruce adopted him while Bruce and I were having an argument, he was just a kid in need of a home and a family and who was I to judge him for that. I snapped myself out of my shock and stood up making my way over to him, he tensed when I looked at him clearly expecting me to hit him with only made my heart wrench more, I mean what kind of hell had this kid gone though to wait for that. I kneeled down to him since he was just about my waist height since he was sitting down and I just hugged him, he was tens at first but slowly relaxed into the hug and hugged me back. I faintly heard a camera click in the background but chose to ignore it. I broke away from the hug while putting my hands on his shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm so so very sorry Jason, I was never angry at you I was just pissed at Bruce. You don't have to blame yourself-heck you never have to blame yourself you did nothing wrong I was the one in the wrong here, so why don't we start over. Hi my name I'd Richard Grayson but you can just call me Dick and my favorite movie is 'The greatest showman'"

**(AN: I'm sorry I just watched that movie for the third time and I thought it fit so perfectly to Dicks personality and character so I just had to. And if you're a fan of musicals like I am or even if your not I highly suggest watching it!)**

I said standing up again and held out my hand. Jason looked at me and then at my outstretched hand before standing up and taking my hand with a grin.

"'Pacific Rim' is much better!"

I have a great feeling we are gonna get along just fine.

**Alexis's Pov.**

I almost couldn't believe this was happening, but goddamn was I ever happy it did. I just sat there smiling like an idiot while the other two idiots were "arguing" about which movie was better, I almost couldn't help but laugh at the scene In front of me. Just less than an hour ago they were so silent that if someone dropped a needle on the floor you would hear it, and now they were talking as if they had known each other their whole lives, it really just warmed my heart. Sadly all good things must come to an end and we had to leave, but before we left the two exchanged phone numbers. As we were on the bus going home(with Jay fast asleep on my shoulder)I looked at the picture of the two boys hugging I had taken, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of this going into the family album.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all will have a great day or night where ever you are in the world!  
> Misker Out.


End file.
